My Lovely Sea Gypsy
by Shantty
Summary: Get aboard this ship where fantasy meets sword fighting, puzzles and romance. A cruise to our favorite characters' past life. Captain Chris Redfield has a mission aboard his ship, but Dick Valentine gets in his way. Is Dick going to destroy Chris' plans or is it the opposite? / What's governor WESKER planning? /ChrisxJill JillxLeon / PiersxDeborah
1. Prologue and 1st chapter

_Resident Evil characters belong to CAPCOM._

**A/N: This fanfic is kindda based on the Alternate Costumes from Jill and Chris in Revelations. although Jill is blond and with our fave face ;).  
**

**The inspiration for Leon and Jill look came from an amazing art at deviantart made by _LoneWolf117_, which is ****_Jilleon: Give No Quarter_ . If you want to google it you may see how they look in this story. (It's worth it)  
**

**We are talking about their past lives, so on this trip to Jill and Chris distant past, we'll find everyone's appearance exactly the same as they look today. Although everyone's names could be different by that time, we'll keep their names as they are today.**

**This is a medieval story, but as it's fantasy so I'll use contemporary speech and I may mix medieval and contemporary stuff sometimes.**

**For now I'll leave it open the possibility to add some characters, so feel free to suggest any. I only can't promise I will do that for sure, because it depends on the plot and my inspiration. One of them is already in my mind and it will be a surprise! ;)**

**Please, leave a review if you like it. I'll answer them all on the next chapter. So, let's go!  
.**

Welcome aboard this ship named Fantasy - Where everything is possible!

.

.

.

**My Lovely Sea Gypsy.**

**.**

**Prologue.**

.

.

.

Reincarnation is not just a whim of fate or a game of life, where people represent different characters each existence only to entertain the creator.

Reincarnation is the school of the universe. It's s the college of life.

It is by successive lives that all of us humans shape our souls, transform our personality.

From our mistakes we acquired debt, from the debt we acquired challenges. During every challenge that we normally name as tests or problems, we are strengthening ourselves and learning not to make more mistakes.

Living several lives is a chance to repeat several tests and also a chance to get better results, just like at school. So we can acquire virtues and abandon imperfections.

The goal of each one of us is perfection, full happiness. And this is only possible thanks to the many lives and experiences we have along the eternity. We are immortal.

Just the reincarnation can explain the unexplained pains, unbearable tests and that love that we didn't expect or want to find.

Our life today is a reflection of our failures and our successes from the past. Just as pain represents our debits from the past, the happy moments that meet us during life represent our credits.

With spiritual maturity we learn that living life the right way is not living it to the fullest, but living it with responsibility. We learn to live it when we learn to make the right choices in the right moments. We choose what is right, not what gives pleasure. Limit is always the safest path.

After all we realize we're here to learn not to be better than others, but to be better for the others.

And it is exactly considering this perspective that we're going to know, to think about and to feel one of the past lives of our beloved Jill and Chris.

Where and when did this immeasurable love from these two souls come from? These souls who chose to sacrifice their love for the world? Souls who chose to hide what they felt to fulfill the noble purpose of saving thousands of people, numerous times.

On this trip we will find questions, answers and also teaching.

.

.

**Trapped.**

.

.

.

The showman got up the stage with quite enthusiasm. After greeting all the clients he made a little suspense about the dancers of that night, he announced one by one.

The tavern was crowded and Chris ran his hand across the counter pulling his coin bag closer. It would be better to make sure that no one would steal it. He was nearly drunk to fight someone to get his money back.

Redhead, brunette and blonde ones. There were dancers for all tastes. Full of earrings and necklaces, the scantily clad dancers danced sensually . At the command of the showman, those women began to spread among the customers.

Chris hid his coin bag inside the vest. These women were not only famous for its sensual dance, but also for their agility and stealth. They could steal any man whose eyes lingered on those exaggerated necklines.

One of the women approached Chris, passing her hands across his shoulders until they reach his chest. Chris got a little far from the counter so she could sit on his lap.

While she played with the buttons of his shirt, Chris watched her. She was a very beautiful young woman. Her brown straight hair was not very long, up to her shoulder. Her expressive brown eyes stared at him with some interest.

"Would you be a warrior?" Chris stopped for a moment, he had forgotten he was carrying a sword.

"Oh! Well, only when it's necessary. I'm a captain actually. I have a ship."

"This sounds interesting."

"Maybe" Chris drank everything from his glass in a single gulp.

"I didn't know that a sailor could be so strong and handsome."

Chris had a grimace when he felt the burning liquid down his throat. Once the feeling passed he buried his head in the woman's breasts kissing them.

"You'd be surprised by everything a sailor know. By the way, what's your name, beautiful?

"Helena." She smirked before nibbling on his ear. "Don't you wanna relax a little before facing the sea this morning?"

"How do you know I'm leaving at sunrise?"

"It was just a wild guess. But it seems I'm good at it."

"What's your price, gorgeous?"

"For a handsome and strong man like you...?" she watched him for a few seconds."Just two coins. I won't charge you for my part."

Helena stood up. She walked among the tables guiding Chris by the hand.

Helena nodded to the man who was guarding the door and he walked away, allowing Helena and Chris to enter that dark hallway. As they passed by the doors in that hall, Chris realized that the loud music outside supressed the sound of couples having fun in there.

Helena opened the door and entered the last room, followed by Chris. She asked Chris to sit on the bed while she untied her bodice.

Chris had drunk so much he could hardly unbutton his shirt, but the sight of Helena's body, almost naked in front of him, made him try it hard.

Helena got closer to help him while kissing his lips. Chris brought his hands to her body while she removed his shirt.

Still kissing her, he pulled her to the bed. He really wanted to make the moment to be worth his coins.

.

.

.

Wrapped in a sheet, Helena got up from the bed and watched Chris lying asleep. For a moment she felt sorry for the guy. Besides being handsome he was definitely an interesting guy. That moment they spent together didn't need to be paid.

Somehow, Helena felt sorry for having misled the poor guy. For fifty coins she accepted to lure him into that bedroom and she just needed to get him drunk until he fell asleep. All that should happen before midnight. That mission was easier than she imagined. Chris was practically drunk when she met him and it didn't take her long to discover who was the big man she was looking for.

She didn't need to get him to drink more, after a moment of pleasure, the poor fellow fell asleep on the bed.

When Helena looked at the clock, she got worried. Dick Valentine was too late and she feared that Chris could wake up before they arrived. She wouldn't know what to do to hold the man in that room for some more time.

She went near Chris' belongings and took his sword, hiding it behind a closet. It would be better to prevent anything.

At that moment she heard a light knock on the door, like a code. She opened the door and saw her sister Deborah.

"They arrived." Deborah whispered.

Helena shook her head only. Deborah went away for a few seconds and she soon returned with Dick and two other men. Dick patted Helena's bottom as he entered the room.

Helena jumped slightly with his attitude, but she continued holding the sheet over her body.

Dick pointed his gun at Chris and shook his head to Keith. Once Keith approached Chris and touched his arm, Chris stood up frightened seeking for his sword which he left beside the bed.

With the vague movement he realized he was trapped. Besides the man near him, Chris saw a second man beside Helena and a third man by the door. He knew there was nothing to do, specially considering his condition.

"Captan Redfield?" Dick asked with a pipe in his mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Chris asked irritably .

"Where's the map? It's the only thing we want and we can release you as soon as we get it."

"What map?"

Dick's blue eyes became impatient .

"Stop messing around, Captain. We can hurt your little friend. The man by the door pointed the gun at Helena."

"If you want to kill her, suit yourself. She's certainly on your side."

Keith hit his weapon on the Chris' chin. Chris walked away putting his hand on his mouth and tasting blood. He realized that these men were really willing to do anything. Although he'd certainly protect that map with his own life, something about the map made Chris give it to that man while he could think of a way to escape.

Chris was wearing only his underwear, then he bent down slowly to reach his vest, pulling out a parchment and handed it to Dick.

Dick opened the parchment with a smirking. The mark on the top of the parchment confirmed that this was really the map they were looking for. But after trying to read, he got totally annoyed.

"What the hell? What language and codes are these?"

Chris remained silent and hid his laughter. Such a scroll in those pirates' hands was like a sword in the hands of a woman like Helena. A disaster.

"Answer me."

"I don't know. I don't understand it either."

"Stop playing around, Captain. If you had this map it is because you know what to do with it."

Chris remained silent and looked down. The drink had taken most of his reflexes away and he knew he shouldn't try to do anything.

"Bring him with us" Dick said. "Salute our new captain."

Chris felt someone pulling him by his arm and he didn't resist. Before heading out the door he looked at Helena and lowered eyebrows.

Helena looked down trying to avoid that gaze.

Chris knew that once they were on the sea, he wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. So he needed to think of a way to escape before it. Chris just expected to have enough time to recover from that hangover first.


	2. Arranged Marriage

.

.

.

**Arranged Marriage.**

.

.

.

She looked up at the mirror analyzing the gold necklace that adorned her beautiful neck. It was not the kind of jewelry she used to wear, it was simpler and more delicate. Her mother was shaking her while she tied her corset tightly.

No ring seemed to match with the outfit she had chosen for that day, they all seemed too bright for that dress. That day she chose a simple dress as she was planning to escape after lunch to practice with Keith. Although fearful, her best friend had agreed to train her that afternoon.

Jill Valentine was not an ordinary gypsy, she was Dick Valentine's daughter, the big boss of all that bunch. That was enough for him to give her different laws from all the other girls there.

During her childhood and until the beginning of her youth she had received permission to learn the art of the sword and archery. But as he realized she had become a beautiful woman he decided to prevent her from any risky activity and he asked his men to watch her.

Dick had failed to stop his daughter from training. Jill always found a way to keep her gifts and her passion, which was fighting. Dick would try to change his daughter, but at some point he would have to understand that she had a free and rebellious soul, as every gypsy.

"Where's my father?" Jill asked looking at her mother through the mirror.

"He woke up early and he seemed annoyed. Seems they needed to postpone their trip."

"When are we going to move from here?

"He actually decided to stay, Jill. You know he could. You're father doesn't want to keep moving from place to place anymore. He's planning on building houses for all of us somewhere near here."

"You can't be serious. This is all very boring. Our people will die with a boredom fever if we have to stay here. I'm already tired."

"You'd better get used to it. Once he knew that town, he completely changed his mind about leaving."

"But I didn't." Jill said angrily.

Jill wore a light blue dress and Isabel checked its sleeves and bars, it was simple but beautiful. She smiled admiring her daughter.

Her people were used to travel from time to time, Jill really didn't think anyone would be happy to stay there forever. Forever is a long time. She was tired of being in that place for more than five months.

"Darling, he is worried about your future."

"Don't start with that. I will not marry that old man." Jill shook her head "He is not worried about my future, but concerned about his own coffers."

Isabel said nothing, she just looked at Jill with the sweetness of a mother.

"Mother, you know that since I was a teenager t I already have a suitor. He is the best option. He's very handsome, he's strong, and he is a rich gypsy. What else do I need?"

"Oh, Jill. You and your father must solve that yourselves. I just want you to be happy."

Jill smiled at Isabel hugging her afterward. Jill knew her mother would support her always and whatever her choice was. And Jill was willing to fight for what she wanted.

.

.

.

Keith was sitting in front of a tent, playing in the sand with his sword. Totally bored he watched the movement of people in that makeshift village. Apparently everyone had awaken. All the children were running and shouting enthusiastically.

In the midst of those children he saw her best friend. She looked as gorgeous as always and by her steady gaze and her mouth expression she was ready to kill the first one who crossed her path.

When she got closer, Keith pulled a crate so she could sit on it.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked ironic.

Jill frowned before she answered.

"Happy to death?" she asked "My father and that old man. But I'll solve it. And you, what do you do here?"

"Guarding."

"Guarding? A prisoner? Since when do we have prisoners?"

"Since this morning."

Jill raised her eyebrows curious. Prisoners mean adventure.

"A dirty old bearded thief again?" She laughed "Oh! I forgot to say toothless!"

"No. This time the guy looks better, he is a captain in fact." Keith shove his sword in the sand. "And I must admit the is not ugly."

"Ah! I doubt it! By the way, how long will you be here?"

"Sorry Jill. But till the sunset I guess."

"What about our training?"

"You'd better practice your archery by yourself. If I don't leave here in time, let's practice tomorrow."

Jill approached the tent raising the fabric that served as a door, a sort of curtain. A very strong man was lying on the floor with his arm over his head. She was able to realize his well-defined arms and legs.

"Ugh! What a sour smelling. Looks like the little fella drank everything yesterday." She dropped the curtain and turned to Keith. "He's chained in there, why do you have to stay here?"

"The guy is strong. Your father wants us to watch him all the time."

"Damn it!" She threw a rock toward the shore "Why is he almost naked?"

"We got him at the tavern having fun. Now it seems that this one will be our captain."

"Our captain? You're no longer going to the Yuhinb islands?"

"No. Your father finally found that map so he changed the route. Looks like we have to find some treasure."

"Hmmm" Jill put her finger to her mouth, gently nibbling on her fingernail as she thought. "Yuhinb can be worse than this place, but a treasure... I cannot miss it."

"You crazy, Jill?" Keith stood up and crossed his arms "Your father will kill me if he finds out that I told you that. Don't tell him anything. I love my neck."

"Who told you I would?" Still with her finger in her mouth, Jill smiled looking at the sea. She knew what do to make her life get interesting.

Jill said goodbye to her friend and ran to her tent, she had to start packing her things and find out which ship they would use in that mission. When she approached her tent, Hilary appeared in front of her with a frightened expression. Before Jill asked the girl what had happened she said.

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Jill asked.

"She was caught by that group, she was picking up various types of herbs and mixing them, so they took her to town. She will be hanged or burned as a witch soon."

Jill looked around. There was no man around at the moment, only Keith and he was busy. The other men were probably arranging all the things to the jorney. She also wanted to pack her things, but she knew she needed to help Rebecca before.

Jill entered her tent and wrote a note quickly, handing it the girl.

"Don't let my father see it, Hilary. Deliver this note to the same man you do every day."

Hilary shook her head and ran off towards the beach.

.

.

.

Jill picked up her bow and arrow and a sword before walking towards the town. Five months in that place was enough for Jill to know that woods as the palm of her hand .

After crossing the small creek, Jill sat on the rock where she always used to wait for him. She hoped he would not take too long and that he could give some excuse to her father, because she really cared about Rebecca.

Rebecca had inherited a natural gift for medicinal herbs from her mother. This was something very good and important for their people, but it was a huge secret among the gypsies. They all knew that Rebecca ran the risk, and maybe she was discovered by that group of religious fanatics. Jill respected all beliefs, mystical or not, but she could not withstand the fanatics of any kind. Any fanaticism was a danger, religious or not.

The noises coming from the dry leaves aroused her attention. Jill looked at the creek and saw him. The most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. He wore her beautiful blue outfit, embroidered in yellow. To complete this elegance, a beautiful black hat.

Underneath the hat, Jill saw his seductive gaze. He stopped at the edge of the stream, holding his sword and looking around before raising his mind-blowing blue eyes at her again with a slightly bowed head, which made him even sexier.

He gave her a sexy half-smile and Jill could not help but admire that stunning man, her man.

As he crossed the creek by stepping some stones, she let herself remember when they met each other.

The last time she was there with her people, many years ago, Jill and Leon were only teenagers. They became friends and soon Leon's father expressed his interest in a marriage between the two, leaving Dick Valentine interested.

Leon was a gypsy, but his family and his group chose to build up a village many years ago, known as Topaz Ville. Just as Jill's father wanted to do now. Topaz Ville was large, with more than two thousand inhabitants, and Leon's father was the mayor of the place.

Despite extensive and well structured, Topaz Ville was still smaller than Pine Hill city. Pine Hill had more than ten thousand inhabitants and that was enough for Jill to understand the sudden interest of her father in getting Jill married to Pine Hill governor. It was easy to understand why he prefered Pine Hill governor over Topaz Ville mayor's son.

Although Pine Hill was an ordinary city, with counselors and traditional laws, the governor was descended from gypsies and that was enough to make him a possible husband.

But Jill would not allow her father to interfere her plans. Once they returned to Topaz Ville and she saw Leon, she was totally convinced that she really wanted to marry him. She would have the most handsome man of all and no one would change her plans.

As soon as Leon approached Jill he took her in his arms hugging her. After he placed her on the ground again, with one hand he clasped her waist and with his other hand he held her chin bringing her face next to him.

"How I missed you my princess."

"You missed my bed, you mean?" she smirked

"That too" Leon smiled before kissing her fiercely.

The passionate kiss lasted for a few seconds, because as soon as Leon put his hand under her dress, she pushed him away.

"What happened?" He asked surprised.

"Didn't you read my note? It's urgent."

"Well, your desire for my body may be urgent." he tried to hold her again.

Jill smiled wryly.

"Let's leave it for tonight." She approached his face and nibbled his upper lip before she stepped back again "We need to save Rebecca, she's in trouble."

Leon widened his eyes, but before he could ask anything, Jill grabbed him by his arm walking towards Pine Hill, holding the hem of her dress with her left hand.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hi buddies!**

**Here comes the second chapter! Really hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**As you have may realized some old characters are showing up, and we will notice some of their skills, talents or personalitty.**

**As for personallity, all of them may seem a little different, since we are talking about a past life where they were less evolved than now. So that's why they might not be as honest and noble as they are today. Just sometimes :D**

**Thank you for reading and supporting it! It means a lot to me!**

**.**

**The95will : Thanks for always showing up to support me! I didn't think about getting Helena back in the story, but since you hope that, I'll think better about it. Thank you very much Will!**

**xjillvalentinex : Thank you very much, dear. Hope it doesn't disappoint u ;)**

**NerdGirl4Life: Hey dear friend. Thanks for always coming! I loved that you loved it! And your reviews always make me want to write more and more :)**

**Rtal: Heyyyyy! Thanks for coming, dear friend. You are a great writer ;) Hope u enjoy chapter 2 as well ;)**

**RedRabbit79090: Hey, thank you very much for your review. Hope u enjoy the next chapters. ;)**


	3. The Ghost Crew Member

.

.

.

**The Ghost Crew Member**

.

.

.

Leon nodded to Jill and got down behind some barrels. Jill was on the roof of a house right in front of the stage where Rebecca was going to be hanged .

There used to be a crowd around when it was some criminal execution, but for Rebecca's there was only a few people there. Rebecca's one-hour trial didn't get the inhabitants attention.

Jill couldn't understand how the governor allowed fanatical groups to judge and execute people without his consent. This was just another reason for not wanting to marry a man who was so indifferent to his people.

Rebecca kept her head bowed and Jill could not see the expression on her face, but she was sure that the girl was frightened. The executioner approached the girl, putting a noose around her neck. A man who was standing beside the executioner seemed to be the mastermind, there were two other men around wielding swords .

"Kill that witch" One of the few people shouted.

Jill had only three arrows, which meant three chances to save Rebecca. She was in position and she aimed for the rope. Her heart was beating wildly and Jill tasted a drop of sweat which trickled down to her mouth.

Even though she loved adrenaline, Jill felt nervous knowing that Rebecca's life depended on her accuracy at that time and on Leon's ability as well.

The hangman kicked the box where Rebecca was and suddenly Jill heard anothing almost else, the only thing she could hear was her own breathing. She knew breath control was very important that moment. The rope moved a little and stopped, Jill held her breath and shot the first arrow, in a quick movement she shot the second and Rebecca fell down.

Leon jumped over the barrels and went towards the men. Among attacks and dodges, Leon dueled with the two men at the same time. Jill jumped from the roof on the top of a barrel running towards Leon. She realized that the executioner had taken a scythe and walked towards her man. Meanwhile the mastermind fled.

The few people who were there began to scream and run desperately.

Leon managed to hit one of the men who fell to his feet, but there was still another one and Jill was afraid she couldn't reach Leon before the executioner.

Leon kicked the man's body to the side and dodged the attack of the second guy. Taking advantage of a careless move, Leon hit him in his belly. The man was falling down and Leon tried to pull his sword back when he heard a noise behind him. Leon turned his head and saw the executioner ready to attack him with the scythe. With his sword stuck into the man's body, Leon found himself in trouble.

The Executioner was raising the scythe over Leon when an arrow pierced his head, causing him to fall to the side with his scythe .

Leon looked up and saw Jill far ahead. Their eyes met for a moment and Leon nodded gratefully. Jill smiled before running towards Rebecca.

Rebecca was still lying on the floor, Jill checked her pulse and realized she had just fainted. Jill tried to wake her when Leon came closer to them.

Jill and Leon raised their heads and looked around when they heard sounds of footsteps and they quickly realized that they were surrounded by men, some with guns and others with swords.

Holding Rebecca, Jill realized that the mastermind showed up behind those men. He looked at her while playing with his mustache.

"How dare you interfere in the Lord's affairs?"

"Lord's affair? What I saw here was a bunch of man trying to play God. This is about your own affairs and your cruelty" Jill placed Rebecca gently on the floor so she could stand and face the man.

"She is a witch. God wants her dead."

"When you judge and kill, you are the one going against your God's will, for putting yourselves above him. God is sovereign and powerful enough to do what he wants without your permission or help. Or maybe yours is weak? If God wanted her dead, that could be done in many natural ways. Let him decide. Do you really think an almighty being needs help from poor, weak mortals like you?"

Jill realized the mastermind became even angrier and he commanded his men to catch her. At that moment a man appeared in the main house terrace, behind the stage. Everyone turned their face to him at the same time and she heard someone say that there was the governor.

Jill had never seen him in person and although she could not see his face in detail, she realized that he didn't seem as old as his father had said. The governor looked at her and then he looked at the mastermind before motioned with his hand.

"Let them go." The mastermind said frustrated "Orders from the Governor."

Jill felt a shiver up her spine and she felt paralyzed, she didn't even realized that Rebecca was awake and was getting up with difficulty. Only after the third time, she could notice Leon was calling her. He pulled Jill by her arm and she walked behind him, while he was helping Rebecca walk. Although she felt like looking back to thank the governor, her fear was stronger.

.

.

.

"I don't know how to thank you both. What would have happened to me?" Rebecca was sitting on her bed and holding her own neck.

"Don't think about it, Rebecca. You're alive!" Jill hugged the girl . "Try not to be alone in the woods and try to be more discreet from now on."

"Yes, I guess I learned my lesson."

"You Okay?"

Rebecca's mother entered the room carrying a bowl with water.

"I'll be, Jill."

After giving Rebecca a smile, Jill and Leon both said goodbye and walked away. Once they realized they were alone, they kissed.

"What are your plans now?" Jill asked playing with the collar of his white shirt.

"I've gotta help your father with things for the trip. I think we're leaving at dusk, after the meal."

"So you're also going to Yuhinb?" Leon nodded and Jill wondered why he was lying to her, but she said nothing. "But you always leave early in the morning, why don't you wait until tomorrow?"

"You're father is in a hurry."

Jill smiled trying to hide his distrust. She kissed him to hide the laughter .

She thought of inviting Leon for lunch , but she knew she would have little time to pack then.

"I won't be here when you leave, so I see you when you return." Leon seemed confused as she continued. "I have things to settle in the city because of Rebecca." She lied to him.

"Promise me that you won't do anything crazy?" Jill nodded and he added "I'll miss you."

"You won't. Just wait for me, I'll be in your dreams soon." She winked at him before turning and walking away.

.

.

.

Chris looked at his outfit and felt annoyed. For him those clothes looked more like a torture. Instead of handing him an outfit like theirs, those stupid pirates managed to find a sailor uniform somewhere, but it was very small. Besides tight it was extremely short. Chris was sure those men wanted to mock him.

All men went down to the sleeping berth compartments about an hour ago. Chris was in the captain's cabin with only one other man, who was watching him.

They were already navigating for a long time and Chris was not a danger for them anymore because he had nowhere else to go. The hangover from the previous day had stopped him from escaping at first and he promised himself he would never drink the same way again.

Although annoyed he also realized it wasn't so bad to travel with a great crew like that, he just needed to devise a plan to not be killed when he was no longer useful for Dick Valentine and also to get what he need to get.

That tight clothing seemed to choke him, Chris said he would take a breath in the deck and the man just nodded.

Arriving on the deck, Chris looked at his greatest passion, Queen Amaranthus. The biggest legacy from his father. That ship was everything he had and he'd defend it from those pirates with his life if he needed to. He approached the bow, as he always loved to do, to admire the sky and the ocean.

The moonlight made Queen Amaranthus even brighter and he felt proud to be the captain of that beauty. In the silence of the night, Chris thought he heard a noise. Everyone was sleeping and he returned to the deck looking around, but everything seemed normal.

Suddenly a person wearing a cape jumped out of the boat in front of him and before Chris could ask something or yell for someone, he was attacked. Chris was very strong, but he was surprised with the man's agility, who jumped and dodged his punches so masterfully.

Although weak, the man could hit Chris at precise movements. Chris was so confused with that attack that he didn't attack with all he got, he was just trying to immobilize the man to know who he was and what he wanted.

When Chris finally managed to hold his hand and hit him in the belly he heard a shriek and felt even more amazed. 'A woman?' he thought.

Chris ran up to her holding her by the wrist, but he got kicked on his face and let her go. He touched his nose painful watching her run into the ship, towards the berth compartments.

Under the moonlight some object sparked on the ground and Chris came closer, picking it up. It was a gold bracelet with blue gemstones which curiously exuded a floral and sweet perfume. He decided not to follow her, but he could not hide the curiosity and interest he felt by that ghost crew member.

.

.

.

**OMG! ****You guys have no idea how I feel while I'm writing some pieces. The last one let me breathless, cause I pictured how sexy it was. Hope u guys also felt the same and liked it!**

**Who do you think the governor is? :D TAKE A GUESS :D**

**Thank you very much for reading and thank you guys for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! ;)**

**.**

**NerdGirl4Life: Aaaaw sweetie! Thank you very much for this. I'll do my best to deserve your kind words! :)**

**Rtal: Ur always so kind and I'm really happy you are reading this story since the beginning with us. I believe it's nice to watch it develops like your doing now. OMG! Can u imagine if I had money to make it a movie like Degeneration? :D Thank you very much for everything. Ur very special! :)**

**xjillvalentinex : Thank you dear! Yeah, I thought it could be interesting to explain they were so close today because they were mother and daughter before :) hehehe.**


	4. A Chaperone For The Captain

_People, specially the girls, look at how Chris looks at this story. Sooo handsome! To give us some inspiration ;) _  
_Google this **CHRIS SAILOR closeup by AnubisDHL, **or check on deviantart. I love it, hope you too =)_

.

.

.

**A Chaperone For The Captain**

.

.

.

.

Jill sat on one of the beds and put her hand on her belly. That man was truly strong because her stomach was still hurting. Jill was not sure why she attacked him. When she jumped out of the lifeboat she did not expect to find someone out there. As soon as she saw him she panicked.

Jill wasn't able to see the man's face because it was very dark, but she knew it was the captain and she had to agree with Keith, he was really strong.

"You Okay?" A redheaded girl asked Jill.

Jill nodded and smiled. She knew that her father used to hide women in the ship infirmary. In all long journeys, Dick Valentine used to hire some women to enjoy his men sometimes. Dick believed that a happy crew worked best. They were supposed to stay in the infirmary, they were only allowed to leave that place during the parties, otherwise they should hide their faces not to distract the men.

This was the second part of Jill's plan, first she planned to hide in the lifeboat then to go hide herself with her father's dolls, as he called her.

"I need you to keep it as a secret and hide me, please. I know you may be afraid to do so, but I'll make it up to you all." Jill put her hand inside her dress and grabbed a small black velvet bag. She poured some jewels on the bed. "My gifts to you." All the girls screamed excited. Jill touched her wrist and realized she had lost her bracelet. "Which one is my father's favorite doll?" A brunette girl showed up from behind the others. "So, this is for you. What's your name?" Jill removed her earrings and handed them to her. As she had lost the bracelet of that jewelry set, she didn't mind giving the earrings away, she decided to keep just her necklace.

"Helena." She replied accepting the earrings.

"So you're certainly the leader. I need you to get the clothes that I left in the boat. If anyone asks you, you may say they are outfits for the next party."

"But they don't allow us to leave this place." Helena said worried.

"With this cape you can. They just don't want your face and body to draw the crew's attention. "Jill looked at the other girls "I brought veils for us to cover our faces at the next party. I'm sure the men will love this game and no one will recognize me.

Helena consented and Jill smiled. With the second part of her plan complete, Jill needed to think about the third part, which was to find Leon. A party would be perfect.

"But why are you here?" Helena asked.

"Because I want some fun and also because I don't want to stay away from my boyfriend."

"If you wanted to make sure that he wouldn't sleep with anyone of us, you did it right. Otherwise he would come to our bed easily."

Helena's words left Jill thoughtfully and upset. She knew that the girl was right somehow. Her mother had told her that there was no marital fidelity among the gypsies That even though they loved their wives, they would always seek for fun somewhere else. And it was not just about their tradition, but it was a matter of their soul, which was seductive and flirtatious. Jill got worried to think that one day Leon could be like her father. Dick loved Isabel, but he liked the girls too. Jill really didn't know if she wanted a relationship like that. Though she didn't know how to change Leon and if that was possible, she would try.

.

.

.

Chris looked at the door when a man entered the cabin saying Dick was waiting for him on the deck. Chris looked at the compass again before walking out the door.

Dick was looking at the sky when Chris approached, that man's blue eyes looked at him slightly worried.

"Storm in sight. How does your boat reacts to these summer storms?'

"Well. Queen Amaranthus is very sturdy and I'm very experienced."

"I'll trust your abilities captain. Keep us safe and we'll have a party tonight in your honor. I'll let you choose the doll you want for your bed, except my favorite one."

Chris didn't smile, but he shook his head. Chris wanted no doll, he just wanted to know who was that woman last night . He put his hand into the pocket of his tight shorts and took the bracelet out of it. He looked at it once before putting it back in the pocket.

When Chris was returning to the cabin, he saw a shadow move behind some men. Without thinking he ran towards that figure, he knew it was her. Once he got closer, Chris jumped in front of her.

The woman stopped and kept her head bowed trying to hide herself, but Chris lifted her face, removing her hood.

"Helena?"

Helena looked at him scared and he realized that. Chris wasn't angry at her anymore, he was just curious and surprised. Was she the woman he was looking for?

Chris was sure it was her when he saw the earrings she was wearing, it was exactly the same as the bracelet he carried. He never imagined that woman was able to fight and dodge that way.

But Chris didn't have time to say anything, she put her hood again.

"Will you hurt me?"

"Never" He said taking her hand gently "I just wanna get to know you better."

"I can't now. Let's do it tonight."

Chris nodded and let her walk away. He watched her wondering how a simple dancer had become immensely interesting to him suddenly. Chris was used to meet only two types of women, those submissive and unattractive women with whom he could marry or those dancers who wanted nothing more than fun and money. He had never met a real woman with a strong personality.

Was Helena the woman who would change his world? Chris was sure he wanted to get closer to her, because he was willing to find that out.

.

.

.

Leon was almost drunk looking at the mug in his hand. All men were waiting for the Captain. That little party was in his honor and Leon thought everything a waste of time and wine. He didn't understand Dick's intention of throwing a party in the honor of a prisoner. On the other hand, Dick was always pleasing his men which makes everyone enjoy working for him. Maybe Dick wanted to get the Captain's sympathy as well.

Keith was going to be in the cabin, in the captain's place, throughout the party and Leon was sorry for the guy who would lose a night full of wine and girls.

The music and the night got more interesting when the women arrived on the deck . Wearing colorful and sexy clothes, they danced trying to seduce them. The veil on their faces made them even more attractive .

A beautiful blonde, with a perfect body, wearing purple dress and veil approached him, dancing sensually. When the girl reached out to Leon, he didn't hesitate. He took her by the hand to lead her to his room.

They walked the way in silence. Once Leon closed the door of that small ship berth, she removed her veil and looked at him .

"You liked the surprise? I said I would be in your dreams."

"You are crazy." Leon grabbed Jill by her waist. "Why and how did you do that?"

"I wouldn't miss this adventure."

"If your father finds it out, he will lock your somewhere for the whole trip."

"I Know that" Jill shook her head "That's why I need to keep on hiding with girls, it's safer. I came to stay with you for a while, but I'm going back afterward."

"It's not the time to talk. I drank too much and I want you before I sleep" Leon got his hands to her bodice, undoing the laces.

Leon pulled her bodice sharply, getting a slightly surprised scream from her lips. Once her dress fell to the ground, Leon began to caress Jill's soft skin with his hands and lips.

With his own feet he took off his boots, kicking them away. Jill withdrew his vest when their lips met hungrily. No surprise would be better than that. His gorgeous bride, the most beautiful woman he knew, was there in his arms again.

.

.

.

Chris had already given Keith some coördinates when a man appeared by the cabin door calling him for the celebration.

The storm was not so strong, Chris had experienced much worse storms, but Dick fulfilled his promise anyway. He set a small party with music, wine and girls.

Chris arrived late to his own party, many women had already left with some guys and Chris was deeply troubled by one, Helena.

He didn't imagine Helena was Dick's favorite doll, and after an hour watching her stroking him, Chris also saw her taking the Pirate Valentine to his room.

Chris didn't want to fall in love with a woman like her. He knew himself well enough to know that he would never fall for an ordinary woman. All the girls he knew since his childhood became beautiful women but they didn't seem to have their own individual personality, they seem somewhat apathetic. The others he knew worked at the tavern and sold themselves for money, which didn't sound interesting for him either.

Although Helena was part of the second group, her uncommon interest and ability made her different and Chris felt frustrated when he didn't get the chance to talk to her that night.

An hour later a man approached Chris offering more wine, but he refused. He was avoiding getting as drunk as the other night. Some women began to return to the deck, but not Helena.

"Go ahead, Captain. Choose yours!" A man shouted to Chris. "Girls dance!'

Chris raised his mug smiling and nodding to the man. He was not in the mood to choose any girl there. He just wanted an opportunity to talk to that beautiful ghost. He felt quite obsessed with that.

The girls began to dance, making a circle. The man beside Chris was clearly drunk and he pulled one of the girls by her arm. The blonde girl, wearing a purple dress and veil, tried to push the man away, as she could not, she struck him. The drunk guy overbalanced and fell down taking her veil with him.

Chris watched everything and when she hit the man that way, he stopped breathing. Despite the dim light, he realized she had an angelic face. Her eyes seemed to be blue and she had perfect lips.

But nothing was more surprising for Chris than when he looked down at her delicate neck and saw a necklace which was very similar to the bracelet he carried. Chris's heart stopped. He was confused .'Wasn't Helena the ghost? ' He wondered, and soon he realized that it could not be Helena the mysterious woman. 'It can't be Helena, it's you!' he thought looking at that beautiful blonde who bent down to pick up her veil on the floor.

Chris got up, held her gently by her arm and shouted to the other men:

"I've chosen the woman I want for myself tonight." The crew yelled excited as she looked at him scared.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hi sweeties!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one we're going to see more about governor and I would really appreciatte some help from you guys. Which female character should I bring back to kindda suffer in his hands? I must write this on friday morning, so help me soon please :D**

**flora2005: Yesss! You're here. Ooh thank you very much, sweety. In fact all this support and gentleness help my imagination a lot. :) I was mean, I know, they only met at the end lol. Next chapter Valenfield starts! ;) lol Beijooooos dear.**

**NerdGirl4Life: Of course I couldn't kill Rebecca, I love her, poor girl :D hehehehe. Hope u come in time to help me with the next character.**

**Rtal: Aaaawww sweety! Yeah, you're right, the bracelet belongs to... lol. Thank you lovely Renny. ;)**

**RedRabbit79090: Yesss... The Governor is promising. I really hope I can write him well, I consider it a big challenge :) Hope u guys like it ;)**

**xjillvalentinex : Aaww, u are so sensitive, dear. You're right about everything u said. I loved how deep you analized everything as I said bfore. Valenfield is coming, this chapter about Jill and Leon was kindda necessary because of something, but I'm sure you know who's the blonde Chris chose ;) Kisss!**


	5. Surprisingly Enjoyable

.

.

.

**Surprisingly enjoyable**

.

.

.

.

Jill felt totally frustrated. Leon slept and after she went to the deck she expected the girls to be already going back to their room. It was her misfortune to be ordered to start dancing again. She felt so much hatred towards the man who had given such orders that she wanted to punch him.

Jill was dancing totally disheartened thinking of a way to escape that situation. In addition to that, a drunken guy was pulling on her arm. She pushed him, but he came back. Without controlling her anger, Jill struck the man who tried to grab hold on her, but he got her veil instead and fell down removing it.

She looked at the man lying on the ground for a few seconds and then she bent down to pick up her veil. Luckily he was too drunk to recognize her. As soon as she got her veil she hold it on her face, hiding herself.

Suddenly a strong and soft hand grabbed her arm.

"I've chosen the woman I want for myself tonight." The crew yelled excited which left her even more scared. She looked at the man with wide eyes open and realized that it was the captain.

Jill thought about kicking him, but she noticed that the entire crew was watching them. Still hiding her face with the veil, she gave him and intimidating glance.

"I won't sleep with you." She whispered.

"That's ok." Chris smiled friendly, getting her confused and distrustful.

Jill took a deep breath to keep calm. Time had come when she needed to learn how to remain calm in situations like that. Things could be better solved if she kept a cold attitude.

When Chris started walking leading her by her arm, some men clapped. 'Drunken bastards' she thought.

While Chris lit the oil lamp, Jill realized that berth sleeping compartment was larger and more comfortable than the other one she had been with Leon. That place looked like an ordinary bedroom.

"Pirate Valentine's eccentric. He kidnaps me he still allows me to keep my room and even gave me a party."

"He's not a pirate, he's a gypsy." Jill took a sharp object she found on the desk beside her and hid it on her back.

"I's got no difference." Chris turned to her and sat on the bed. "Sit down, please."

"I'd rather stay on my feet" She said looking at him firmly "You won't touch me."

"I Know that, I didn't bring you here for that."

"And you expect me to believe that? I don't trust you." she giggled ironically.

"This isn't my goal. Besides, I always believed that trust is built through actions, not words. Once I have my chance, I'll prove that to you." Chris seemed serious.

"But if it's not for sex, what did you pick me then?"

"Just want some companionship, someone I can talk to."

For a moment she believed what he said. The lamplight lit up his face and for the first time she was able to analyse him in detail. Jill felt she was in front of a real man, he had a manly jaw, thin but beautiful lips, big eyebrows and expressive eyes. Chris was extremely handsome and virile. She never imagined that a captain could be so young and so attractive.

"But I also want to ask you something." He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees "Why did you attack me?"

"I didn't. I attacked the idiot beside you."

"I don't mean today. I wanna know why you attacked me last night."

Jill got a sick feeling in her stomach. How did he know it was her? Jill tried to answer that cooly.

"I didn't."

"You did. Look at this" Chris took the bracelet out of his pocket and showed her.

Jill looked at the bracelet and then looked at him again. She quickly thought of a way out.

"C'mon. There are so many gems like this one. A girl in our group have similar earrings, her name's Helena, many..."

"Tell me the truth, don't be afraid."

"Afraid of you? Never!" Jill giggled "I'm not afraid of anyone."

Chris got up from the bed and got closer to her. Although his smile seemed friendly, Jill panicked. She pointed the sharp object to him.

"Stay away from me." she said.

Chris grabbed her by her wrists with both hands. Jill tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. She started panting when she realized his face approached her. It was the first time she felt his scent and it seemed to her she already knew it. Her eyes were so close to his lips that Jill felt like shaking. She was scared. She could not say for sure what she was afraid of, but she was terrified.

"What will you do to me?"

Chris did not answer, just twisted her wrist until she dropped that object. At that moment he released her and turned around as if nothing had happened. Jill was still feeling her heart beating wildly.

Chris sat down, smirked and looked at her calmly. It looked like he was amused by everything. She felt so embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Why is that? Why you staring at me like this?" Jill demanded.

"I know you're the woman in a cape. Don't ask me how, I just know. You can keep on lying. I only brought you here because I was curious."

Jill relaxed her shoulders and sighed.

"Ok, I give up. It was me. But I don't know why I attacked you. I need to learn how to control my actions. I know a good fighter needs to keep cool."

"You're not like the other girls, are you?"

Jill hated that question, but before arguing she understood that he had the right to think that way.

"No. I only infiltrated here to be closer to my boyfriend."

"So you have a boyfriend?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to give you more information about my life."

"That's ok. You don't need to tell me what you're doing here or who you are, just tell me where and why you learned to fight like that. Maybe we can spend some enjoyable time talking while we deceive that bunch of pirates upstairs."

Jill hesitated, but something in his gaze made her just sighed. Jill brought her hand up to her head, brushing some hair strand from her eyes. She looked around and saw a chair beside the desk and she pulled it. Chris stood up and asked her to sit on the bed which was more comfortable, then he sat on the chair in front of her.

"My best friend is one of our best men, in the art of the sword and archery. And I always preferred to play with him than with the girls. My father allowed that until two years ago, after that I have practiced secretly. Hard to believe, huh?" Jill realized she was grinning.

"I don't know what are your traditions like. But I guess most men are sexist. I always thought a woman could be able to fight as good as or even better than a man and you're the proof that a woman may be smart and interesting, besides beautiful.

Jill felt her face flush. She was grateful that the dim light wouldn't allow Chris to realize that. She swallowed hard and then tried to change the subject.

"And you? What are you doing here?"

"I guess we were kidnapped. Me and my boat, I mean." He had a funny tone.

"How can such a young man have a big boat like this?"

"Legacy. My parents died from a viral epidemic and left this boat for my brother and I."

"You have a brother?"

'Yes, he lives with our aunt. He's only seventeen, he's very young and loves adventure, but he's a bit reckless sometimes. I fear for his life because our parents died when he was just a kid, so he's like a son to me. His name is Piers."

"Does Piers travel with you?"

"Generally, he was going to travel with me and some other friends this time. As I disappeared he must be looking for me."

"I'm so sorry."

"That's ok, he's used to it."

"My name is Jill, by the way."Jill smiled and reached out to him

"Chris" He shook her hand "Chris Redfield."

They both smiled friendly. Jill didn't understand her own attitude. Although he had fulfilled his promise not to touch her, she thought that could be just a plan. But the voice inside of her kept saying she could trust that man and that was what she preferred to hear.

Both shared some experiences from their childhood until the time they had to return to the deck. Jill had to assume she had a surprisingly nice moment. Besides being strong and handsome, she needed to add two more qualities to Chris' list, he was intelligent and pleasant.

.

.

.

A woman entered the room carrying a tray with fruit, juice and bread. Behind her, another woman came in with towel and clothes. A third woman, in her thirties stopped by the door staring into the dark room.

The third woman walked towards the window and opened the curtains abruptly. She was very elegant. The brightness of the sun came through the window, lighting up that sumptuous bedroom. The royal and refined furniture could describe its owner's personality.

"Wake up cousin." Excella pulled the blanket uncovering the sleeping man's body.

The governor opened his blue eyes and looked at her, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Ah! Close those curtains, I hate this light." He pulled the blanket back covering his face."

"You Asked us to wake you up early, I'm just following your own orders."

The governor put his head out and pointed to the breakfast tray.

The servant brought it to him immediately.

"Won't you take a shower first?" Excella asked.

"You've already waken me up, I believe you're no longer useful here." Excella bowed her head after his words, he looked at the other girl. "Lana, get my bathtub prepared, I'll just drink my juice."

Lana looked at him startled when she heard her name, she quickly walked away towards the bathroom.

Excella turned around and she was walking out the door when he called her again.

"Excella, did they bring the girl and the boy?"

"Yes. Both here, just like you ordered." Excella kept walking. She'd never understand why he insisted on treating her that way.

"That's great. You can leave now." He ordered.

"I'm already doing, Albert." She left.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Flora2005:** Flooooraaa! Gracias amiga! Besooooooo!

**NerdGirl4Life****:** Ooh dear. Can't believe you did that just to join us. So glad you made it! I really hope they fix you internet sooon! ;)

**xjillvalentinex :** I know It took sometime for them to meet, but here it is ;) thanks dear.

**Rtal**: Aaaww. Wish we could really make that movie ;). I was thinking about adding Ada indeed, but do u mind if she suffers a little? :D. Thanks sweet friend.

**MarioValentine =** Thank you for coming, dear ;)


	6. Into the depths

.

.

.

**Into the depths**

.

.

.

.

Once the sun rose, Jill put her cloak and went out the ward towards the cabin. She didn't want to wait too long because soon everyone would be awake and that would be a bigger risk. She remembered Leon told her that Keith would be in the cabin until the morning and she needed to speak to him urgently.

Jill ran into very few men on the way and when she arrived close to her friend, she was happy to see that he was all alone. Once Keith looked at her, she took out the hood .

"Damn it! I knew you would do something like that!" He kicked the air "You'll put we both in trouble, you headstrong."

"Stop with the drama, Keith. I have not been uncovered so far. I just need you to help me with something."

"I refuse myself to be your accomplice this time."

"You always say so and you always help me." Jill placed the hood again. "It's simple. During the parties, when Leon is not around, I just need you not to allow any man to choose me. Yesterday I was almost discovered. It was my luck that the guy who chose me was the captain, he doesn't know who I am and he did not force anything, we just talked. But I may not be that lucky the next time."

"The captain was nice to you?" Keith laughed "You were lucky because this guy seems really nice. If it was one of our men he would have told your father."

Somehow Jill got happy to know Chris was really a nice guy.

"I Know that. So I need your help. I always be in purple." Jill raised eyebrows "You will help me, Keith?"

"Do I have another option, Valentine?"

Jill hugged her friend before running to the deck to go back to the ward. Gradually the men were returning to their positions. When Jill approached the lifeboat she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey stranger." Jill stopped and put her hand on her face, before turning to the caller "Strolling through the deck? You know it's dangerous , don't you?"

Jill tried to hide her smile. In front of her there he was, Chris. With the sun illuminating his face she realized he had tanned skin and his eyes were dark green.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked opening her hood a little to see him better.

"Back to my post, and you?"

"I came to ask a friend not to allow any captain to kidnap me the next party."

"Aw" Chris laughed "You have to pray for it to be me again. You know that you will only be safe with me. I will always give you coverage."

"I bet" Jill smirked.

Chris looked away and pulled Jill closer.

"What's that woman doing here, sir?"

Jill's eyes widened when she heard Leon's voice behind her. Certainly she didn't want him to find out she was there with Chris, so she hugged him, putting her head on his chest to hide her face.

"We're just saying goodbye."

"The night was long, right captain?" Leon approached Chris and tapped his shoulder before going away from them.

"Wait, he's still close." Chris said. Jill felt when he opened his hands and embraced her back fondly, bringing her closer and putting his face in her hair. "Wait a little longer."

Then Jill realized she was more concerned with that embrace than with the fact that her boyfriend almost caught her talking to another man. Jill did not think twice, she put her hands on his belly and pushed him away.

"ENOUGH!" Jill regained her composure before speaking again "I think you forgot to return my bracelet."

"Gee! What a shame, it's not with me here. That means you'll have to find me on the deck tonight, after everyone else is asleep." Chris winked at her.

Jill turned and walked away.

"I can't promise." She said walking quickly. After some steps she looked back over her shoulder and saw him putting his hand on his pocket. 'Smarty pants.' she thought.

.

.

.

Wesker took a set of keys from his pocket and chose one unlocking the door slowly before he entered the cell. Piers was lying in bed with his feet and hands tied. The boy was asleep, but he woke with the sound of the door opening.

"Greetings."

"Governor? Please, sir, I did nothing." Piers spoke scared, stirring in the bed.

"You're not condemned of anything yet, child."

"Then why am I here, sir?"

"Just a way of ensuring that your brother will not go away with my map."

Wesker looked at the girl, who was still asleep and turned back to Piers.

"I'll tell my men to release you two, but remember young man, you're just a bait and most of the times we sacrifice the bait to catch the fish. So do not try to play the smart guy." - he said turning around.

Wesker left the cell ordering the guards to let them free. Then he walked down the stairs. As soon as he arrived in the basement, Wesker took the set of keys back opening the door. He went down a dark corridor where there were two more doors, unlocking and entering the second.

It was a large and nicely decorated room, although it was a little dark. In the right corner there was a dresser. A woman was brushing her long straight black hair looking in the mirror. Wesker closed the door behind him and smiled at her.

.

.

.

Jill picked up a small package and handed it to Leon. He opened it and smiled when he realized they were candies from Isabel. Without saying anything, Leon took one to his mouth.

"Delicious!"

"I knew you would like them. I always like to carry these candies with me on long journeys."

"I'll expel my two roommates so you can get in to stay with me."

"No Leon." Jill nodded, she was by the door of his berth compartment "It would be risky. We can do it tomorrow. I prefer to return to the ward."

"Suit yourself" Leon ate another candy "I would love it if you could stay, you know." Leon smirked .

Jill smiled slightly and gave Leon a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye.

"I'm going. Good night, Leon."

"Night night my princess and thanks for the candies."

Jill was going down the hall towards the infirmary, but she stopped for a moment. She picked some candies she had saved and looked at them thoughtfully. She turned around but she hesitated before she walked forward 'Shall I?' Jill didn't ask herself again, she walked back to get to the deck. She was confused and curious at the same time. She felt something like affection for that man, she really enjoyed his company. Although confused between her duty and what she wanted to do, she decided to do what she wanted and ignore the voice that asked her to leave.

Chris was sitting on the ground near the railing, looking up the sky. She came up and sat beside him. Chris didn't move his head, he kept looking up at the moon and Jill realized he just smiled.

"You thought I wouldn't come?" she asked.

"I knew you would. And I knew you would be late."

"Shouldn't you be in the cabin, captain?"

"Not exactly. I was there during the day. Keith is quite experienced, he's helping me by now."

"Keith? Hmm..." Jill tried to hold back her laughter.

"You know him?"

"I've heard about him." She lied. Jill looked around and realized that night time was not very dark "Something's different today"

"Full moon." Chris looked at her and pulled her hood "Look at how the moon is beautiful tonight. Look how the Queen Amaranthus glows."

"Chris, it's dangerous for me to keep my head uncovered."

"You are safe with me, don't worry. If any of these pirates approaches, I throw him in the sea. Into the depths"

Jill laughed and looked at Chris, who was once more staring at the moon. Although she knew that his eyes were green, she noticed that his eyes were shining just like two black gems. Chris realized that she was staring at him and turned to her. Their gazes met and they both remained silent for sometime. Chris looked at Jill's lips and then looked back at her eyes.

Feeling what was about to happen, Jill got a package of candies giving them for Chris.

"What is this?" He frowned.

"My mother made those candies. I brought these for you."

"Wow! I'm honored" He smiled and accepted them, opening and tasting the first one. "A piece of heaven."

"I know right?"

Chris licked his sugary fingers before saying:

"Thanks for remembering me. You are sweeter than this candy."

"I 'm not sweet, I'm a warrior." - she smirked.

"A Sweet warrior"

"As a warrior I cannot be sweet, Chris Redfield."

"C'mon, Of course you can. A sweet warrior can deceive any man she wants with her soft voice and seemingly harmless appearance." Jill said nothing, just watched him. He approached her face and touched her hand. "A sweet warrior can be as sweet as the moonlight and as fierce as the sunshine. She may surprise the most experienced man, drive the most lucid man crazy and overthrow the strongest."

"And are you any of these men?"

"I'm all in one." He lowered his voice.

When Jill heard those words from his mouth, she could not hold the attraction she felt for the captain since she met him. All her concepts disappeared. Her reason disappeared. All her fears flew away. All she knew until that moment about feelings no longer existed and she no longer knew where she was, who she was and what was her fate. Jill just knew that the man in front of her was someone she loved being with. Someone she knew well even without knowing.

Jill put one of her hands on his shoulder and another on his neck and brought him closer until her lips got Chris' upper lip. He quickly kissed her back, running his hands through her blond hair.

'What are you doing? You are a gypsy, you will never marry this man. Don't let him seduce you. Don't be weak.' A voice inside of her started saying, making her think reasonable.

Jill put her hands on Chris chest and pushed him hard.

She put her hood back as she stood up, then she started running back.

"Jill, where are you going?" He ran after her.

"Leave me alone."

"Jill, come back here. Let's talk."

"You took advantage of my trust." She said angrily .

"But you're the one who kissed me, Jill." Chris reached her and grabbed her arm.

Jill moved to the side, getting free from him. She looked over her shoulder and saw when he tried to approach her again, trying to dodge and push him at the same time she overbalanced and fell over the railing of the ship, falling into the sea.

.

.

.

_**A/N:** Heyyy. How r u guys? Did u expect Jill was going to fall or was it surprise?_  
_Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter._

_Thank u for the faves, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them._

_Cya :)_

_**xjillvalentinex**** :** Yess! You were totally right about Wesker ;) Claire will show up but in the future. :D Thank youuuu dear. **:heart:** :D_

_**NerdGirl4Life****:** Yay! I'm happy your internet was fixed :D Thank u my sweet ficfriend :D besooooo._

_**TheWill95**: Heyyy. You're back :). Yeaah, you just helped with Piers 'partner' LOL. I know who the girl will be now LOL. Yeah, its necessary to have some changes in their personality, but not that much, so they're almost the same. Leon is going to prove he's noble too in the future. :D Thank you very much for coming Will ;)_


	7. Out Of The Comfort Zone

.

.

.

**Out Of The Comfort Zone.**

.

.

.

.

Chris leaned on the railing of the boat, but he could not grab her in time.

"Jill." He shouted.

Chris didn't stop too long to think, he took an empty barrel that was behind him and tossed it overboard, jumping afterward.

Once in the surface, Chris looked around and he couldn't see Jill, getting desperate. Shortly later he saw some movement in the sea and he swam to it, it was her body. Chris touched her and he realized that Jill had fainted.

Pulling her by her waist, Chris began swimming towards the barrel. Chris didn't know if Jill knew how to swim , so seeing that she fainted was somewhat of a relief to him, since she could have despaired in the water and made his job harder. That way it was easier to move her.

Chris put Jill on the barrel and checked her pulse, which left him relieved to confirm that she was alive. Otherwise he wouldn't bear it.

The ship was not far, but Chris knew there was no point in shouting. All he could do at that moment was going back. Chris knew they had passed near Yuhinb islands few hours ago, so if he guided himself by the stars he could reach it sometime. As soon as the sun rose he would still know which direction to take and that could keep them alive .

With his arm holding the barrel and Jill he swam only with his legs, resting from time to time. Many hours had passed until the sunrise and Chris finally saw the beach. He knew the waves would take them to the beach, but at the same time he feared for their strength.

After a lot of effort to keep holding the barrel and Jill, Chris finally reached the beach. He got her in his arms and placed her on the sand, laying beside her. Chris could barely breath and his legs were hurting a lot.

Chris lay only for a few minutes to catch his breath, then he stood up. He removed his shirt, placing it on Jill's face. The sun was too hot and he knew it wouldn't be good to Jill, besides a summer storm was heading their way. Chris knew that if he crossed part of the island he would find some huts built by sailors and pirates who used to come to that island.

Chris walked for over an hour when the first drops of rain hit his face. His legs could no longer stand the walk and that rain would only make things even tougher.

Under the rain and carrying Jill in his arms for a long time, that strong man surpassed his own limit. With a relieved smile on his lips he finally saw a hut.

The hut had no door, Chris came in and put Jill on the ground. He checked out something that looked like a bed to see if it was safe and only after he put Jill on it. Despite being summer, Chris realized that she was very cold. With no other option, Chris took her wet dress off, leaving her with only her underwear.

The rain passed away quickly, like every summer rain, Chris went outside so he to took Jill's dress and placed it on a rock to dry.

He got his shirt and went to the sea washing it several times. When the piece of cloth was clean, Chris went to a banana plant beside the hut. He drank some of the water from its leaves and wiped the rest with his shirt, he managed to extract a small amount of clean water. Chris did this in order to bring some water to Jill, he knew she also needed to be hydrated.

Before entering the hut, Chris looked around. It would not be easy or comfortable staying in there. But with this shelter and an orchard of fruit trees that surrounded them, he knew they would manage to survive.

.

.

.

Piers turned his face the door when he heard the sound of the key from the outside. Fearing his brother's life Piers decided not to try to escape, but he was unhappy and worried. Piers just wasn't more bored because of Deborah's company.

Piers knew why he was there, but the girl was there with him and she still didn't know why the governor had arrested her.

A guard entered the cell and another one stood by the doorway. Piers realized he never saw those men before. The guard gave Piers a plate of food, then he looked at Deborah.

"Stand up, girl."

Although frightened, Deborah hesitated but stood up looking at the ground. The guard put her plate on the bed before patting Deborah's bottom.

"What a cutie! I think I can make you into my toy."

Deborah started crying and Piers jumped out of bed.

"Leave her alone" Piers punched the man in the face making him fall on the ground.

"Damn you brat!" The man said standing up.

"Farris" The guard by the door said "The governor ordered us to treat them well, they are not ordinary prisoners."

Farris was holding his chin and looking furiously at Piers when he walked out the door, locking the cell behind him.

Deborah ran into Piers' arms and he embraced her.

"Thank you, Piers." She said crying compulsively .

Piers stroked her hair with compassion. The girl was his age and she was not used to situations like that. Her sister did everything to keep her safe. According to Deborah, their parents died when she was a child and then Helena had not choice but to dance to sustain themselves. But Deborah never needed to expose herself like that, she was a girl like any other, and Helena hoped that her sister could get a good marriage one day.

"Calm down Deborah, everything will be fine." Piers said wiping her tears with his thumb.

.

.

.

Feeling her eyes very heavy and her body a little sore, Jill looked up trying to recognize where she was. She heard the sound of seagulls and leaves swayed by the wind.

It was a simple hut. There were some fruit on the ground, some fabric folded on the corner and her dress. Her dress? Jill looked down at herself and realized she was wrapped in a fabric and still wearing her underwear, which somehow left her relieved.

Jill rubbed her eyes and felt extremely confused. She could not remember what happened, how she got there and especially where she was before. The only certainty she had was that as crazy as it all seemed, she knew she was not dreaming.

Slightly dizzy, Jill stood up. She tried to open the door, but the door fell outside the hut causing her to step backward scared. As soon as she got outside she realized it was somewhere like Yuhinb, or the island itself.

Her skin was oily, as if she didn't take a bath for a long time. She looked around and realized she was all alone. She went to the beach and took all her clothes off, putting the fabric over the stones and throwing herself in the water. Getting the sea water in her body was a wonderful feeling. Jill felt her body relaxed and the pain relieved.

While in the sea she washed her underwear, putting them on the rocks to dry. Jill grabbed the fabric and walked to the sand stretching it and lying under the sun. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, she was feeling much better.

"Could you hide yourself, please?" A male voice sounded behind her.

Jill jumped to the side totally scared, rolling on the sand. Her body was still moist so the sand got stuck to her skin. Jill looked at the man's back who was standing in front of her. He was wearing shorts, he was shirtless, he was tanned, strong, tall... 'The captain?'.

At that moment Jill remembered when she was falling from the ship and trying to protect her head. She didn't remember if she could do that and what happened afterwards.

"Damn it! Stay this way, I need to wash myself again." She said as she ran towards the sea. "Don't look!"

Chris stood the same way, with his back to the beach, totally silent. Jill came back and picked up her fabric again, to cover her body.

"You may turn around now." Chris turned around with arms crossed. She realized that he was unshaven, he seemed a bit more tanned and he had disheveled hair. When Jill looked into his eyes, she also remembered the kiss and at that moment she felt herself blushing. 'What happened to us?' she thought.

"You Okay? I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore.I was worried" Chris took a step forward her, but Jill stepped away from him. "Tell me how you feel"

"I guess I'm fine. But what are we doing here?"

"Well, you fell into the sea, remember? I had to jump to save you."

"You Crazy? We could have died, both of us. Why didn't you throw some rope or shouted for help before jumping, so we might have been rescued?"

"I only thought about the other possibilities when we were already on our way to this place. I couldn't be very rational when I saw you fall."

"But you should. So we would not be stuck in here." She said bluntly.

"If you had not attacked me, we wouldn't have fallen into the sea and we wouldn't be here."

Jill's eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

"I would not have attacked you if you hadn't kissed me. You promised you would not touch me."

"But I didn't kiss you" Chris said calmly still with his arms crossed "You kissed me."

"Ah!" Jill screamed in anger. She got angrier when she realized he was so calm "Keep distance. Don't ever come any closer. Don't talk to me. Pretend I 'm not here."

"It won't be difficult, after so many days alone on this island, nobody to talk to." He uncrossed his arms, turned around and walked away.

"Days? What do you mean? I slept for days?" Jill ran after him, holding the fabric on her body. "Come on, answer me." Chris stopped and she got in front of him. "I slept for days? And you took care of me?"

"If I remember it well, you just asked me to ignore you, but I will answer your question first." He crossed his arms again "Yes, you slept for about five days, I tried to keep you hydrated since there wasn't so much I could do. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up anymore. But it doesn't matter, since you're so angry with me. I'm just glad you're fine."

Jill looked at the sand embarrassed. Chris continued walking and Jill tried to follow him, but she gave up and he disappeared into the trees.

Watching him disappear, she threw herself on the sand on her knees. ' What is going on? ' she was so confused. Since she met that man she felt completely different, as if suddenly she was not the same Jill Valentine she had always been.

Jill had never been a confused person or someone who liked arguments, but for some reason she felt like hurting him with words, pushing him away. She should be happy to be alive and instead she was angry and afraid. She should thank him.

She wanted to keep some distance , but at the same time she didn't want him away from her. He was still a strange man, she barely knew him and Jill didn't understand why she felt that way.

There was no reason to be afraid. She loved Leon and she would marry him. She knew that even if Chris actually had some sort of interest in her, as soon as he knew she was a gypsy he would also understand that they had nothing in common and that a relationship between them would be impossible.

Jill knew Chris would also be rational and he certainly wouldn't try to go any further when he found out who she really was, so she told herself she should not worry. She just didn't know whether to be sad or happy with these conclusions. 'What the hell is happening to me?'

.

.

.

**A/N:** After a request I put Piers and Deborah together... Do you think I should add a little romance between the two? :)

Awww poor Jill, she's so confused. It's easy to understand why... She met a totally different kind of man, whos extremelly protective and adorable, besides being handsome. Suddenly everything she knew and wanted seem not to make sense anymore :O. One kiss was enough to make her life upside down :O

What's your opinion about this chapter?

**xjillvalentinex**** :** Thank you sweetie for your support. It's going to take sometime till we find out Wesker's real intention. ;)

**NerdGirl4Life****:** Hola amiga. You're totally right... Chris saved her. Hope u liked this chater my sweet friend! Kiss.

**RTal:** Thank youu very much for coming, dear. Yessssssssss. Jill fell into the sea... But shes got a hero, doesnt she? :D Kiss kiss.

**Mister Valentine: **I can't believe you read so many chapters so fast. You really made me happy. I said it before, but I never said it here, so I must say I love your analysis (you know that LOL). It was clear for me you really got into the story the last chapters and I'm so glad about it. Your english is great, we're improving it together. Hope u enjoyed this chapter as well. Cya baby kiss kisss.


	8. Gifts

.

.

.

**Gifts**

.

.

.

.

Chris walked through the woods to the small and almost dry creek in the middle of the island. In the early days Chris was sure that soon some boat would dock the seashore. But after three days waiting and seeing that Jill didn't wake up he decided to build a raft to try to get her out of there.

With only his knife and no proper tools, he knew that his job would not be easy and fast. Looking at some logs on the ground, he was wondering whether to continue with his work or not. Jill was awake and fine, maybe he should wait for the next ship to come.

Still confused, Chris knew he could not be idle in that place. Even though there was little he could do, he knew he should occupy his mind with something useful. He just didn't want to think about her.

She would never understand what he felt when he saw her fall into the sea and then watch her sleep for days not knowing what to do to save her. Everything he could do was trying to make the that place more comfortable for her. He explored all over the island looking for utensils and fabrics in other cabins. He chose the best fruits everyday for her to feed and hydrate herself as soon as she woke up.

It was hard for him to see her reaction, especially after keeping the a distance she asked, respecting her as she deserved. He knew that woman was too special, he had already confessed to himself that he loved her. An experienced man as Chris knew it was too early to think about love, but all he felt for her could not be anything less than love. From the moment he grabbed her wrist on the boat, Chris knew that this woman was different, there was something about her. He didn't see her that day, but he felt her soul. And when he finally saw her eyes he felt like a blow in his soul and knew that he would never recover from that.

He also knew he should learn to live with that feeling, since she seemed so unattainable. And maybe she was really unattainable, she might be too good for him. With so many rich and powerful men, what would a woman like her see in a simple and coarse sea-captain? She deserved the whole world and he just could give her his heart, nothing else.

Looking at his knife, his only companion, Chris went back to work, they needed or not that raft, that was the best he could do at that moment.

.

.

.

Excella coördinated the servants in the organization for the banquet, choosing crockery, cutlery, glasses and ornaments personally. An important dinner like that one didn't happen often in the main mansion of Pine Hill.

All men were under governor Wesker's feet, except that distinguished guest, Lord Oswell Spencer. Pine Hill was large and well-developed, known as the largest city in that region. But not so far away from that region, Oswell Spencer ruled not only the great city of Rockfall, but all the communities around it, which represented more than 30 thousand people.

Most of the inhabitants of Pine Hill lived proud of their city, unaware of Rockfall power. But if most people ignored or was indifferent to that difference, Wesker was not.

Excella looked over her shoulder and saw Wesker angry by the door. She was the only one who knew when that man was furious. Wesker remained cold in any situation, no matter what happened he never changed his facial expression or his voice and he was not the type of destroying things with anger. But when he was furious his gaze became gloomy, she could even swear his eyes became red.

"Wanna talk, Albert?" She said waving to the servants to continue the job, and she approached him.

Wesker did not respond, he just sat on the chair near the window and put his fist in his mouth thoughtfully, looking at the garden.

Excella wrapped him with her arms and kissed his neck gently.

"The ship with those pirates has just docked the beach. The captain disappeared with my map, so they had to return"

"What will you do to that boy?"

"Nothing for now. If that bastard is alive, he will soon come back for his brother. I knew I should guarantee it. This will be my only chance."

"But he disappeared at sea?"

"That makes no sense. Maybe it's time to make the girl speak."

"Which girl?"

"Which girl, Excella? The dancer's sister." Wesker removed Excella's arms from his neck and stood up. "I'll relax a bit. Meanwhile ask them to bring the girl. I'll talk to her when I return."

"Ok, Albert."

Excella watched Wesker leave the room. She knew he was going to the basement. He always went to the basement when he was happy when he was sad or when he needed to relax. This not only made her angry, but curious. He was a man of many mysteries, but this one left her puzzled.

.

.

.

Deborah was in a beautiful but dark room for over two hours. Piers tried to prevent the guards to take her away, but she feared that they could do something to the boy so this time she tried to calm him down, hiding all the fear she felt.

She had already seen the governor other times when he had hired her sister. He was not rude or an ugly man, but she felt chills near that figure. With her gift, she could feel he had a dark soul and that he lived surrounded by shadows.

As he entered the room with a rose in his hands, she knew what he would ask her to do. At the same time she felt afraid, she felt relieved. He sat in the chair in front of her and smirked.

"Hey girl. You Know why I brought it, don't you?"

"Yes. You saw my sister doing this to me once."

"So, do it again for me."

Deborah felt like an entertainment that time. She didn't only know if it would be good or bad.

She took the rose Wesker handed her and placed it on the sofa, lying with her head on it. After a few minutes, Deborah got up and handed him the rose.

"Your servant Lana harvested it in the garden behind the house, near some orange flowers and a beautiful water fountain. And you asked her to withdraw the thorns before picking it up."

"Impressive" He took the rose back "You sister said your gift also works with people and the future."

"Yes, but it is not as simple as it seems, sir."

"What you mean, girl?"

"Because I need something owned by the person or something they have touched and it's supposed to happen during my sleep. I'll always see something, but in some cases the dream can come encrypted and only those who have the gift of deciphering are able to understand it completely."

"Why are you gypsies so complicated?" Wesker nodded slowly.

"I'm not a gypsy, sir. Helena and I have different fathers, my father was a gypsy."

"So was my mother, she had the gift to curse people."

Deborah's eyes widened. Now she understood he took after his mother. Although the governor was being very friendly, she knew she could not trust that man.

"Among the gypsies there must be someone who could decipher my dreams that come in code."

"My men interrogated one of the girls some days ago, I think I know who's the person that can help us."

Deborah realized she was holding her breath, then she lowered her head trying to avoid his gaze.

"Your life is safe with me, girl. I can even offer you a room up here and treat you as a guest. But I want your total dedication to my cause. You're gonna win if you stay by my side."

"What about Piers?"

"That boy?" Wesker nodded in a negative meaning "He's still my prisoner."

"I'd rather stay with him, sir. But I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Suit yourself. I only need your dedication." He said handing her a scroll "I hope that tomorrow morning you may tell me everything you can about the man who signed this agreement."

Deborah took the parchment and smiled forcefully at Wesker. She didn't know his plans, but she knew she had just become complicit in something not very good.

.

.

.

Jill saw when Chris entered the hut bringing some coconuts. He spent almost the whole day in the woods and Jill was kind of worried. She thought about looking for him, calling him, but her pride was stronger.

She had a very boring day, and she was surprised how Chris was able to spend these past days there alone. As he entered the hut she followed him.

"Jill?"

"I'm behind you."

He turned to her with a serious expression.

"Guess you're thirsty, aren't you?" He said handing her the coconut.

"Yes" she accepted that. "Thank you."

"No Problem."

He turned and was walking towards the door when she decided to call him back.

"Chris?"

He did not answer, just looked at her.

"We're in Yuhinb, aren't we?"

"Guess I already told you that, no?"

"I don't think so."

He turned back to the door and took a few steps.

"Wait, Chris."

This time he did not turn to her, he just stopped.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so ungrateful" Jill closed her eyes and lowered her head. When she opened her eyes she saw blood on her hands and on her belly. Pretty scared she just said " Oh my God!"

"That's ok, Jill. You don't need to apologize, I understand you're nervous about everything that happened. And I'll keep my distance as you wish."

"No Chris, it's not about it. I'm bleeding. I think I'm injured."

Jill touched her abdomen trying to feel where she was injured and Chris turned to her worried.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hey dear ones! How have you guys been?

Well.. I guess you guys can imagine what's one of Wesker's plan :D

Ooh Chris confessed (himself) he's in love... And poor Chris, he thinks she would never choose him! Oooh!

Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. ;)

kisss kisssssss

**Mister Valentine:** Jill will always punch him LOL. You asked for cold attitude and I hope you liked how I did chapter 7, before you asked as always lol :D Thank you for your kindness! Kiss kisss

**xxChris Redfieldxx:** Aaaw thank youuuuuu renny! You changed your nickname :D ooh! :D I really appreciate your support and sweet words and I loved how you caught all details of this chapter. Thank you for you continue help with english :D hope its not so bad LOL. Kiss kisssssss renny :)

**xjillvalentinex**** :** Well, Chris got her world upside down... She was supposed to marry another man and suddenly she feels something different from a stranger... OMG! :D You're right, poor Jill.

**NerdGirl4Life**: Thank you sweet ficfriend. Yuhinb has lots of fruits and they found a hut, I think the problem is surviving their own feelings lol :D they are so in trouble! :D


	9. Between Ashes and Pain

.

.

.

**Between Ashes and Pain.**

.

.

.

.

Jill touched her abdomen when Chris turned to her. But instead of looking at her he looked down and she realized that there some blood on the floor. And when he turned around completely, she saw he was the one who was actually bleeding, not her.

The left side of his waist was cut and Jill came up close to check it.

"Damn it. It's bleeding again." he said annoyed.

"What happened?" Jill got scared.

"Some logs fell over my legs when I was scraping them and I cut myself with my knife. I was pretty distracted today. But it's nothing serious."

"How come it's not serious?" Jill grimaced looking at his wound "It seems a very deep cut."

"It's nothing."

"It is, Chris. If it's bleeding again you know you cannot leave it this way, you know what to do."

"It's not a big deal, it will stop bleeding again soon." He walked out the door, leaving drops of blood on his path.

Jill scratched her head in confusion and then she followed him. She could not leave him that way. Losing a lot of blood was dangerous and the cut was too deep to expect until it stopped bleeding by itself.

"Let's stop it, Chris."

"There's no danger."

"Ah! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She sounded annoyed.

"Stay quiet, go drink your water, eat fruits and relax. I'm fine."

Chris continued walking and Jill followed him. When she approached a little she stared at his arm and hesitated. She wanted to hold him and make him stop, but she didn't want to touch him. She raised her hand feeling breathless and after a deep breath she grabbed his arm, finally making him stop from walking.

Chris stopped and Jill approached him still panting, putting herself in front of him and getting next to his face. They were so close they both could feel and hear each other's breathing. Jill realized she was trembling, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out of her lips at the first attempt. Then she took a deep breath for air.

"Chris..." She swallowed hard and squeezed his arm with her fingers "Stop it!"

"Why are you concerned?"

"Because ... huh ..." she released his arm "Who likes to see somebody hurt?"

"That's alright, I'll do something."

"I'll help you" both stared at each other for some seconds.

"You don't need to do this, Jill."

"I need and want to."

"Ok"

Jill gave him a half-smile. She knew that what was to come would be very difficult for both, but it would be the best for him. She'd seen her mother do that before, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Now she needed strength, courage and calm.

.

.

.

Excella was pacing restless around the room when Lana came in. With her scared and usual look Lana sat in the chair as Excella ordered her to, looking at the floor.

"Lana."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need you to tell me something."

"What is that ma'am?" By the look of her face, she seemed to guess what Excella would ask her about.

"I'm not telling Wesker that you told me, that will be our little secret."

Lana said nothing, just nodded to Excella wide-eyed.

"Calm down, Lana. I will not do anything to you. I just want you to tell me what's in the basement." Lana looked around and said nothing. "C'mon, out with it. I won't tell anything to Albert."

"It's nothing, ma'am."

"C'mon, I know you're the only one he asks to clean that place."

"Well... There are only comfortable furniture and books down there. He just likes to spend some time away from everything up here, the noises, the sun."

"You're not telling me the truth, Lana." totally annoyed, Excella grabbed Lana's arm forcefully. "He put you up to this, didn't he?"

"I swear, ms. Excella. It's all I see when I'm there." The woman's voice trembled.

"It's not possible. I know Albert better, there's something else there. Tell me, useless woman."

"Please, lady Excella."

Excella opened her hand and slapped Lana's face.

"You're just his rat. You do whatever he wants you to do. Get out of my way now, you filthy."

Lana stood up hastily and went out the door crying.

Excella ran her hand over her dresser throwing everything on the floor and screaming furiously.

Even very angry she wore the robe over her nightdress and left the room. Wesker was waiting for her and she would not miss an opportunity to stay with him. After so long without any invitation from her cousin, she could not waste it.

She knew she needed to calm down so she began to breathe calmly to do this. She didn't want him to discover her suspicion and jealousy.

Excella opened the door and saw Wesker calmly lying on his bed. She came and sat by his feet.

"What was that noise about?"

"Those incompetent servants irritate me sometimes." Wesker smiled when he saw her playing with his toes "You asked the dancer's sister to have visions about the captain?"

"Not yet. I want to know first if Spencer really believes in my good intentions."

"And what about the captain with your map?"

"I'll ask the guards to take the boy to his house to get one of the captain's belongings. But first I wanna know my enemy better so I can study my next steps."

Excella bent down at his feet and kissed them.

"You know what to do, cousin. You always do."

"And you also know what to do now, Excella. So stop talking." He smirked.

Excella smiled at Wesker while thinking 'You'd better don't play with me, Albert. I'll find out about your secret and whatever it is that is keeping you away from me, I will destroy it.'

.

.

.

Jill took a palm leaf and placed on the ground, with another one she picked some burnt ashes and put on it. Chris was on the floor leaning against a tree. She approached him, bringing the ashes.

"It's very hot."

"Better this way."

"It'll hurt."

"I know, I'm used to pain."

She put a small roll of cloth in his mouth, and he bowed his head looking at the wound.

"Don't you wanna look to the other side, Chris?"

He shook his head in negative meaning.

"So let's go."

Jill took a deep breath, approaching the leaf from his skin. She swallowed hard as she felt her heart racing. Even having never suffered a cut like that, she could imagine the pain he was feeling and that he would feel at that moment.

In a swift motion she placed the leaf with ashes on his wound. Chris bit the roll tightly and picked some sand with his hand. Jill could not breathe, praying to his pain to go away soon.

Chris was sweating and panting, but even facing such a strong pain he didn't scream. After a few minutes she pulled the leaf back and he release his body on the tree looking at the sky, watching the sunset.

Analyzing his wound, Jill realized that the bleeding had stopped really, but Chris seemed very tired and pale. She brought water and fruit for him.

"I'm feeling nauseated because of the pain, I will not be able to eat. I'm sorry."

Jill just nodded.

"It's nightfall, we'd better go in the hut." She said putting an arm around him to help him get up.

She realized he was dizzy, so she helped him walk until they reached the hut and Jill tried to put him to bed.

"No, Keep the bed for you."

"C'mon, the bed is large enough for both of us and the way you are now you don't represent any danger." She smiled "You need a comfortable place and I want you to stay close to me."

After placing him on the bed, she also lay in front of him. Jill realized he was looking at her with surprise, although very tired.

It was getting dark really fast and in the last moments of light she saw his eyes watching her and even a with half-smile on his lips. Soon the darkness took place and it was not possible to see anything anymore.

"We're gonna sleep now?" She asked.

"With this darkness, we don't have many choices."

Jill was relieved to see him safe, but she knew she would only know that for sure the next day when they woke up, if he slept.

The night with its silence and its noises could also be mysterious and frightening. Jill felt a little afraid for the first time in a place like that, maybe because they were alone. She slid down her hand on the bed to reach his hand.

Chris's skin was cold and she felt penalized. Without thinking, she intertwined her fingers with his and clutched his hand tightly, getting a little closer to him. She could not see the captain's eyes, his surprise, his reaction. But she realized that he started stroking her hand with his thumb.

That simple gesture showed her who the tall captain of strong arms was indeed. She had to admit he was the biggest and kindest man she ever met. For the first time his touch did not frighten her, perhaps because she could not see those deep eyes, or maybe because she knew he was completely vulnerable and nothing could happen.

'If feels so wrong, but so right...' she thought feeling him so close.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hello buddies!**

**In my opinion Excella is freaking out. What u think?**

**You really thought Jill was injured? :D That was my plan, to make u guys believe that, but it was time for the big man to be supported :P. How did you like this scene and the holding hands? :) Hope u guys like that?**

**kisss kisssssss**

**xxChris Redfieldxx:** Wow renny! Thanks a lot for your detailed , we have genius Wesker back I thats a big challenge to write about him. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for all help with english and for your compliments, its means a lot to me. Hope u keep on coming. Kiss kisssssss renny!

**Mister Valentine:** I love when you say "I can say if I liked this chapter" and then on the next chapter you say "This one was excellent ". As I know you, I know you're being honest so I know all compliments are real. Thank you so much for this. To be honest, you cannot say thank for the cold atittude, because when you asked I was already translating chapter 8, remember I told you? So this was just another "Mind reading" you do sometimes or I do :D LOL. Deborah can really dream about the future and the past, and I loved your idea, I'll really do something about that. And about Chris feeling... Oooh. I also feel so bad for him. He's such a nice guy and he thinks hes not good enough. She is the only one who can proove he wrong ;) kiss kiss

**xjillvalentinex **: I'm só glad you liked it, sis. I love Wesker too, bad vilain of all times :D

**NerdGirl4Life:** Thanks my ficfriend. It was me trying to fool you. But now we see that Chris is okay :D

**TheWill95:** I was really looking forward for a character to stay with Piers and she was supposed to be a gypsy and I loved you told me about Deborah, thank you very much for this. I just had to make her a gypsy somehow, hope that made sense. About Piers, well.. you already told what kindda guy he really is. LOL. Thank you very much for your support dear ;) kiss


	10. On My Fingertips

.

.

.

**On My Fingertips**

.

.

.

.

Jill was relieved to see that the sun was coming up. She didn't know exactly how many hours they were lying in the same position, but she knew that the sunlight would make everything easier. It was very difficult to stay still as she could not see anything, specially in that situation.

With some fabric on his body and in the proximity to Jill, Chris no longer had his hand cold, but warm. Jill had held Chris's hand all night, listening to his breathing, she sometimes heard him mumbling something and at times moaning in pain. In those moments, Jill stroked his hand with the tip of her fingers. She knew this wouldn't relieve the pain he felt, but she hoped it would at least make him feel that he was not alone. In the last hours she noticed that he seemed profoundly asleep.

When the hut was finally illuminated by the morning light, Jill watched Chris more closely. He was still sleeping heavily, as in the last hours. She tried to release her hand, but he was holding her tightly and Jill had no courage to pull it back. She got her other hand to his face, running the tips of her fingers down Chris' face. When Jill did that, she heard him sigh and she smiled.

That was one of the rare moments where she did something without thinking, without questioning and without worrying. She tried to deny, but she really felt a tenderness for that man and not because he was that way. Seeing him in pain only made her break the barrier and finally admit that she cared.

Jill was stroking his face for a few minutes, then still with a fingertip she played with his hair. Chris opened his eyes and Jill pulled her hand back slowly. He had no expression on his face, what made her believe that he had not realized what she was doing.

Chris lowered his head and looked at the their hands intertwined. He raised his hand, bringing Jill's one close to his face, kissing it softly.

"Thank you for everything you did for me."

"Don't mention it. How did you sleep?"

"You want the truth?"

"Always. What a question!"

"I think I could only really sleep the last few hours. I had a lot of pain in the early evening."

"I Realized that." Jill released her hand and stood up from the bed grabbing his arm to help him get up. Chris accepted the help and stood up with a frown. "Go slow, Chris."

"Today will be another day of pain, I know. Tomorrow I will be better though."

"How do you know that?"

He pointed to a scar below his chest on the other side of his body.

"How you got that, Chris?" she asked

"That's a long story. I wanna see the sun, then let's go outside and I'll tell you later." He walked slowly out of the hut "This scar is an honor. Other than this one I got yesterday, it's stupid."

Jill brought some tissues and put them on the floor for Chris to sit.

"Everybody gets hurt, Captain."

"Not the way I did yesterday. But let it go." He made a motion with his hand "I've paid the price. All that pain I felt and the nightmares."

"You had a nightmare?"

"Meaningless dreams. I dreamed of strange things and then I was sitting on the beach with you as we are now and suddenly two shadows covered our heads and one of them took us away from here."

"This is good, but tell me more."

"I don't remember."

"Hmm" Jill pondered "It is important to remember the details so I can know if it was something good or bad. I can only say that the two shadows represent two boats that will dock the beach soon. Perhaps at the same time."

"How do you know about that?" He asked surprised.

"Nothing special, just a small gift." Jill pointed to the sky. "Let's enjoy the view."

"The most beautiful art." He said still looking at her. He didn't know whether to believe what she had just said or not, but he wanted to.

"Without a doubt." Jill smiled looking at the sky.

.

.

.

Deborah was in the same room, feeling anxious and worried looking at the parchment in her hands when he saw the governor get in the room, carrying a knife in his hands.

"Morning, child." He said without smiling.

She just shook her head and looked down handing the parchment and wiping a tear from her face.

"Are you still scared, girl? I told you are safe."

"I'm sad, your men took my only friend away last night, I fear for his life."

"It's not necessary, they already took him back to his cell. He's still useful to me." Wesker gave her the knife "They just took him to his house to get something from his brother, who disappeared with my map. I need you to find where he is. You and that boy are safe, my allies are treated well. So I'm sure you will not lie to me about the captain's whereabouts."

"Of course not, sir."

"Ok, now tell me about that man."

"Governor Spencer?"

Wesker just nodded impatiently.

"He's the governor of a region away from here. Just like you he is respected and feared, but I saw that he is protected by a giant and a snake."

"What is this giant? - Wesker asked calmly.

"It may be a code, sir." Wesker motioned for her to continue. "About you, the only thing I saw was him laughing much of the agreement you made. Which means that he believed he had advantages in that. I saw nothing else."

"That's enough. In the right moment we need to find out what's that giant." He motioned to the guard to take the girl away "Do not forget that your loyalty is your warranty, girl."

"I won't, sir."

Deborah approached the door when she heard the governor say aloud.

"Laugh Spencer. This is your moment."  
.

.

.

Jill stepped out from behind the hut wearing something that looked like a mini skirt and a top. When she approached Chris, she realized he widened his eyes when he saw her. He was sitting on a rock with his feet in water.

"What is this?"

"I ripped and tied these tissues. My dress is not ideal for this place and for going fishing."

"Fishing?"

"I'm tired of eating fruits." - She said getting into the water.

"Oh, you found it." He said referring to the stake she carried.

Jill said nothing, just kept careful looking in the water. She was very focused on the movement of the water and the fish. She failed in the first attempt and in the rapid movement she slipped and fell on the rocks in the water.

Still on the ground she raised her head quickly and saw what she most feared, Chris was laughing at her.

"It was not funny."

"I wish it weren't. Laughing makes me feel pain." He continued laughing.

Jill frowned. She felt challenged to get the fish and prove him that she could. She then remembered the importance of breathing in moments like that. Jill held her breath and in an accurate move, speared a fish. Posing it to Chris as a trophy.

"Are you laughing now?"

"I'd rather eat than laugh." he gave her a half-smile.

"I won't share this with you, you laughed at me." she smirked.

"That's not how you're supposed to treat a hurt man."

"Oh poor you" She laughed.

After getting the fish, Jill wrapped it in banana leaf and put it on fire. She couldn't believe she would eat something different. She realized that Chris remained quite while watching her the whole time.

While the fish was being baked, she ran to the hut and picked a coconut, returning to Chris and handing it to him.

"You haven't drunk water today."

Chris accepted the coconut and giggled lightly.

"What you laughing about?"She asked.

"You don't even seem the same person."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't imagine you were so polite and so kind."

"You're saying I was not polite?"

"And were you? Think about how you treated me sometimes. I know you must be from an important family and I know that your boyfriend must be someone important too. Surely you think I'm just a rough guy. But who is polite is polite with anyone."

"You're saying I'm impolite?"

"I'm just saying that was the first impression you gave me." Jill gave a little cry of anger before he continue. "At some point I thought you were spoiled and annoying."

"How dare you...?"

"I'm not telling you are, I'm telling you seemed so. But maybe you are really spoiled, though now you have seemed extremely sweet again. Like that sweet warrior I told you before. You are a mistery."

Jill clenched her fists and looked at him angrily. Spoiled? How dare he say she was spoiled?

"Well, by your gaze... I guess If I weren't hurt, you would want to punch me by now, wouldn't you?" He said laughing.

"Certainly." Jill shrugged and turned to the sea. "We have company" she said when she saw a boat and pointed to it.

"Oh! We must do something to draw their attention."

"Not necessary" Jill said calmly "They are coming to this place, and they are just the first ones. I'll get another fish to welcome our new friends."

Jill looked at him and smiled before leaving. As she said, she caught another fish and put it on the fire. Meanwhile the small boat approached the beach and a man and a woman jumped from it.

"Greetings!" The red-haired guy said.

"Welcome to Yuhinb" Chris said friendly.

Jill looked curiously at the woman, who was beautiful and was wearing short clothes. Jill realized that she looked at Chris with attention and interest. And she felt angry when she saw Chris smile at the strange in a different way.

'You don't need to be that friendly, Chris Redfield.' she thought angrily.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hello sweet readers!  
This chapter didnt bring any surprises or big emotions, but I tried to make it cute. Hope i got it.

If you have any suggestion about the visitors, let me know =)

kisss kisssssss

.

**Mister Valentine:** Yeah. Poor Chris, he was careless because he couldn't focus on what he was doing. But I guess he was only careless because it was not something dangerous, cause he sure knows how to focus. It's always about the job lol.  
Its interesting how some feelings are just impossible to avoid, you can argue, cry, run away and keep away, you just feel it. I think that's what she discovered, although I think she will undertstand that completely just in another life, as you said.  
About Excella, you really made me laugh. U are só mean, u want Albert to kill her lol. She loves him, you know? LOOOOL Oooh I'm happy you like the bed moment... LOL. Specially because it was so inocent, the way you like it, right? =D Thanks for coming tomatinho. Kiss kiss :*

**xxChris Redfieldxx:** Rennyy. I'm so glad u liked this chapter. Excella also makes me furious, and she's gonna do more bad stuff like this. =(. Jill is a true angel, although she doesn't know that. Of course I need to thank you because all this support is what makes me wanna write more and more. Thank you for the help too. Kiss kissss.

**xjillvalentinex :** I'm glad you liked it, dear. We know she can't avoid feeling what she feels.

**NerdGirl4Life:** Heyyyy ficfriend. Thank you sweety! I'm glad you like it! Kiss kisss.


	11. Alone In The Dark

**I'm sorry for the delay people. I had a stressful week, so no inspiration =D**

.

.

.

**Alone in the Dark**

.

.

.

.

The young man bent down to pick up another piece of fish and smiled happily at Jill.

"Thank you very much for the reception. I never imagined we would be welcomed so warmly."

"Don't mention it" Jill smiled friendly "Chris and I know how to be gentle and polite, don't we, Chris?"

Chris was eating, then he just smiled at Jill. She realized that he understood that she was teasing him.

"You are lucky, Captain." The red-haired boy said looking at Chris "In a deserted island with a beautiful woman that cooks." Jill looked down embarrassed "This is just a compliment, sir. I'm not flirting, please."

"You couldn't be, Raymond" the girl next to him tapped him on the shoulder "You don't like wo..."

"Jéssica!" Raymond said frowning and laughing afterwards.

"Calm down. Jill and I are not lovers, we do not have any kind of relationship. We're only in this place by accident."

"Really?" Jessica opened her mouth surprise "By the way, I hope we can take you with us captain."

"That would be great, but before facing the sea I need one or two more days to really recover myself. I got hurt yesterday and it still hurts." Chris stretched his body to show her his wound.

"Poor you" Jessica stood up approaching Chris. She placed her hand over his wound. "Don't know much about herbs, but I know of one that can help you with the pain. It anaesthetic. I'll look for it for you."

"I'd feel very grateful."

Jill felt extremely angry at the time. Jessica touched Chris' abdomen and he smiled at the girl. She didn't know if he was flirting with her or just being friendly, but felt deeply annoyed with that situation.

As lately she was feeling closer to that man, seeing another woman next to him made her realize that maybe she felt something more.

Jill got up and began to collect some burned leaves on the ground. Raymond continued eating and Chris and Jessica were still talking.

"But you don't need to worry, I know that tomorrow I will not have much pain."

"I do, if I can help you, why not try?"

"Fine then." Chris nodded.

Jessica helped Chris get up and she walked off towards the woods, while Chris walked to the sea. Jill noticed that she disappeared among the trees and Chris sat on a rock, thoughtfully.

Jill would give anything to know what he was thinking at that moment, so she watched him for a few seconds.

"You like him, don't you?"

Jill bent down quickly to pick up a leaf on the floor, trying to pretend she was not looking at Chris. Then she looked at Raymond and tried to smile.

"Yes. We became good friends."

"That's not the way I'm talking about."

"I don't like him in a different way."

"C'mon, I saw how you looked when Jessica approached him." Raymond smirked.

"Just your impression."

"Nothing better than jealousy to help us admit that we like someone."

Jill shrugged and walked to the sea, away from where Raymond and Chris were to wash her hands and to be alone with her thoughts and her irritation.

She didn't need anyone to tell her how she felt, or to try to explain and define her feelings. Her feelings were confused and she preferred to leave them that way.

After washing her hands, she walked to a tree to sit under it's shadow. She stood there alone watching the waves for sometime, until Chris came over.

"Hey! Let's go to the creek, refresh ourselves and drink some water. I can get my legs wet."

Jill thought about refusing his invitation, but knowing that they would be alone, away from Jessica, made her accept it. On the outside she tried to appear indifferent, but she was smiling deep inside of her. When she got up to walk with him, Jessica appeared running towards them.

'Bloody hell!' Jill thought annoyed.

"I found it! I got the plant. It took me sometime because I needed to find a place to wash it before. But now it's ready, we just need to leave it for a few hours over the wound and I need to watch it." Jessica stopped talking for a few seconds to catch her breath "We need to go somewhere where you can lie down."

"Yes, let's go to the hut." Chris smiled amicably to Jessica before looking at Jill "After this we take our tour, ok?" He winked.

Feeling embarrassed, Jill just shook her head and looked to the other side, hiding the tears that were trying to flow in her eyes. As they walked away towards the hut, Jill let the tears flow free. Tears of sorrow, shame and hatred. She never let anyone see her cry, and before Raymond could approach her, she walked away through the woods with no direction.

Something inside her was hurting. Although everything seemed nonsense, she felt pain. The idea of losing a man she could not have, was umpleasent. Jessica may actually be a better option. Maybe she was like him, she didn't have to marry another man, she was not so moody. Thinking about it made Jill feel even worse. Chris could quickly realize that Jessica was less complicated and take an interest in her. And nothing could stop them from being together, both were free. There would be no obstacles for them.

With that thought, Jill walked far into the woods, far from any sound, far from anything that could remind her that Chris and Jessica were so close and she was touching him at that moment.

It was almost evening when she heard Raymond's voice calling to her at the distance. She ran to the opposite side and hid until she realized the boy gave up and went back. She was not feeling better, she cried all day and she wanted to continue where she was. She knew it would be terrifying to spend the night alone in that place, but found a way to feel more secure. Jill walked over to the other side of the island where there were two other huts, where Chris probably found those tissues.

Although not as clean as the one where she was with Chris, Jill knew she would be safe there. She lay down and waited for the dark to come. All she wanted was loneliness and darkness, and she didn't mind if she had to stay that way forever.

The night had passed without bigger surprises. The sound of the island made her a little afraid, but thanks to last night, she realized that there was nothing to fear. And after crying for a few hours, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Jill?"

When she heard her name and felt a hand touch her shoulder, Jill opened her eyes frightened and confused. The morning was coming and Chris was down in front of her with concern in his eyes. He offered his hand for her to get up, but she refused, standing up by herself.

"What are you doing here?

"Never do that again! You do not know how devastated I was."

"Do what?"

"C'mon, Jill. Why you just disappeared? You thought I would not care?"

"I just wanted to be alone. And you cannot walk like this."

"I'm better today. Yesterday I was unable to look for you and Raymond did that for me but when he returned it was too dark, but I was waiting on the morning to be able to look for you myself."

"Waiting? You did not sleep? You need to rest."

"How could I?" He asked irritably "Knowing that you could disappear?"

"I'm fine, I'm here. Disappear in an island? I just wanted sometime by myself, just needed to run away from everything."

"From what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does for me" Chris grabbed both her arms and pulled her close. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Admit it." He smiled sarcastically.

"Stop it, leave me alone. Get out of my way."

"Say the truth." he whispered.

"It'll be easier if you go away, leave me here." Jill tried to push him, but he was stronger. He pulled her even closer.

"Why so much rebelliousness?"

"I'm just being rational."

Chris grabbed her chin tightly and brought her face close to his. Her eyes widened believing that he would kiss her. But instead, he just stared at her in the eyes firmly.

They were so close that their noses touched and Jill could not decipher what he felt or intended to do. When his eyes lowered to her lips, she began to tremble.

"Keep calm" Chris whispered. "I won't do anything."

"Don't"

"You don't want that, do you?"

Jill could not say anything, she was afraid of that closeness and she felt breathless. This time she was the one who looked at his lips.

"Or maybe you want?" Jill said nothing and he continued. "I will not kiss you, Jill. I promised I would not. Any movement in this direction has to come from you, miss. I won't take the risk of seeing you freaking out again. But know, Jill... My answer to you is always yes."

Chris released her gently. Jill looked at him with hatred and desire. She wished he had kissed her, she wished he had embraced her. But he had made it even worse and Jill ran out of the hut towards the beach.

"Where are you going?"

"Washing myself from you." She shouted angrily.

.

.

.

Jessica and Raymond decided to stay two days in Yuhinb before moving in. The two days passed smoothly, but Jill kept away from them all. Always quiet and serious, she prefered to have her meals alone and sometimes she watched them.

While helping Raymond to collect unripe fruits for their trip and to arrange things, Jessica always found opportunities to flirt with Chris. Chris showed himself friendly, helpful but did not seem to match her flirts. Even though Jill felt deeply uncomfortable with the situation. Every time she saw Jessica playing with Chris or smiling at him, she felt the urge to punch her.

Chris had tried to approach Jill a few times, but she treated him coldly. She didn't like seeing Jessica so close to him, and Jill was not the type of woman who kept drawing any man's attention. Jill would never try to compete for his attention, at that time she preferred to be alone.

She could not define what she felt for him, but Jill knew that if she was really falling in love as it seemed, she wouldn't stand to see him paying attention to another woman, Jill would definitely disappear from his life.

Sitting under a tree, looking at the forest and deep in her thoughts, she did not realize that Jessica, Chris and Raymond had walked to the beach. But when she heard voices, she turned to them and she saw a boat.

Jill got up and ran to the beach too. Some men got off the boat, when suddenly, among them, a blonde man wearing a black suit looked at them, greeting them in haughty voice.

"Greetings villagers" The man said wryly.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hello lovely ones!**

**Now let the mission begin =D Hope u enjoyed this chapter.**

**xjillvalentinex**** :** Ooooh! Thank you very much for you sweet words. I'm so glad u liked that. Yess... One more time you were right about my plans =D

**Mister Valentine:** Yesss. I agree with you. This chapter once again was simple, just development.  
About Jill being nice to Chris, she feels something for him since the beginning, of course she doesnt know its from a past life, thats why its so confusing for her. So it makes sense for us, not for her LOL.

I knew you would like the fingertip moment. :heart:

Yeaah! He knows how to talk to her... Maybe to women, who knows. =D  
You were right about Jessica and Raymond, of course LOL. =D  
Thanks for always being here. Huge hug and besiuuuuuuuuuuus!

**xxChris Redfieldxx**: I didnt forget. LOL. I also believe anyone can change, but Wesker...? lol. In fact Chris was just teasing her... maybe he likes to see her mad =D Thank u very much for coming and for your kind support. Kiss kissss.

**NerdGirl4Life**: Yessss. She is! I'm really happy you liked this chapter ficfriend! Thanks for accepting my friend on fb =) Bye amiga! kisss


	12. The Big Reunion

.

.

.

**The big reunion**

.

.

.

.

Jill realized that man was the governor. He seemed to ignore their presence, he just stared at Chris and motioned to his men. Four guards approached Chris and one of them hit him in the stomach. Because of his injury pain, Chris fell to his knees.

"No!" Jill was a few steps behind Chris and had no time to avoid some kicks and punches, but as soon as she approached them she tried to get in front of Chris, but she was held by one of the soldiers, then she yelled "Stop it!"

"Stop it." Wesker ordered his man. He looked at Jill with curiosity and surprise, but he said nothing to her, he turned to Chris. "Where is my map?"

In pain, Chris took his hand in his shorts and pulled out a crumpled and dirty parchment, handing it to one of the men. The guard approached Wesker handing him the parchment.

"You almost destroyed my precious. Tell me everything you know about this language and I'll spare your life. I no longer want your services, captain."

"Nob..." Chris coughed and grimaced before continuing "Nobody can read it, there is no way I can teach someone that fast. And about these codes... neither I completely understand them, you will not find anyone to replace me."

"I'll find another one who can read and someone who understands these codes. In this case your life does not interest me anymore." Wesker took the soldier's sword and approached Chris.

"No!" Jill threw herself on her knees by Wesker's feet. She knew at that moment fighting would not be a good option, since Chris was injured. No matter how proud she was, she would beg for his life.

Wesker placed the tip of the sword in her chin, making her lift her face and look at him. His cynical smile made Jill realize that he had recognized her. Instead of saying anything, he gave a sarcastic laugh, as if he were having fun with that situation. With no other option, Jill knew that she should be the first one to speak.

"Don't kill him, please."

"Hmm" Wesker looked up and frowned "Give me one good reason."

"I..." Jill stood up and looked at him fearless "I am Jill Valentine, daughter of Dick Valentine, your ally. That makes me your ally too."

"Interesting" Wesker lowed the sword "And what makes a woman like you protect a criminal?"

"He's not a criminal, he is a captain."

"Maybe you know little of his past, or nothing. Otherwise you would not be in an island with this man."

"We were at sea, we had no other place to go. And we are not alone in here." She said referring to Jessica and Raymond.

"It looks like you didn't tell your friend your true origins, did you, Chris Redfield?" Wesker looked at Chris, who looked back at him still panting.

"Origin?" She asked.

"This map..." Wesker raised the map to Jill.

'What about this map?"

"It was written by my grandmother in the language of Groonans."

"Groonans?" Jill's eyes widened and she looked at Chris.

"And your friend is the only one in Pine Hill who can read it." Wesker said low.

"You are from Groonin, the unknown land across the sea. How's that?"

"It is a long story, Jill. I didn't have a real chance to tell you that, they are aching memories..." Chris sighed.

"He's a criminal who tried to hide the truth from you, that's the truth, pretty lady."

"I'm not a criminal, I had my reasons for doing what I did." Chris tried to talk normally.

"But the Groonans think differently about you, Redfield. They would like to have your head on a tray."

"They don't want my head."

"They would appreciate it, for sure. And also, you stole my map and ran away. It's a life that has no value, so let me finish this." Wesker raised his sword.

"No!" Jill stepped towards Wesker.

"What's your interest in this poor man, precious?"

"He saved my life. He did not run away with your map, he jumped into the sea to save me because I fell in it."

"Really?" Wesker frowned curiously.

"He can read your map and I can help him with the codes. We will be able to find what you want, governor. I say this in behaf of my father's loyalty. I will be your ally too. But I need to save this man's life. I owe my life to him."

"You don't need to honor a criminal like this, but I can consider your offer."

"I can assure you that we will work together, but please ensure his life."

"I just can say that about today. About tomorrow I can not give you guarantees."

Jill nodded seeing Wesker turn and walk toward the huts. Some men approached him and he ordered them to collect supply for the trip.

Jill approached Chris helping him get up. Some people were still coming down from the boat and among them a boy ran towards them.

_Chris!

Chris looked up and tried to smile, but he soon turned serious again.

"Piers! Do not tell me that they captured you."

"Yes."

"And how are they treating you my brother?" Chris sounded disappointed.

"Well, thanks to Deborah?"

"Who is Deborah?"

"A friend. She has helped me. Her sister was looking for her and was also arrested, she is with us now. The governor said it is just until he gets what he wants. "Piers looked behind while the two girls approached them. "These are Deborah and Helena."

Jill and Chris looked surprised at Helena. They greeted each other formally, before Helena said:

"There you are. It seems that the governor wanted to interrupt your honeymoon."

"We're not together." Jill said before realizing that she was holding Chris close to her body and that she was wearing a costume that only covered very little of her body.

"Don't be afraid. I will not say anything to your boyfriend. He was really worried, he said he would look for you until the end of the world. He was organizing a group to look for you. But it didn't take much long until he got into other arms to cheer himself up. So you got that right too." Helena smirked.

By Helena's smile, Jill realized that Leon would probably have cheered himself up in her arms. She thought it would bother her, but she felt indifferent. At that time she was worried about the pain that Chris was feeling.

"By the way, it seems we have the same taste in men" Helena continued "Right captain?"

At that moment Jill felt sick. Helena and Chris too? Wasn't that enough all the bother she felt lately with Jessica, now also Helena? Jill still thought that Helena was a nice person, but she felt jealous and decided not to think about that.

All Jill knew at that moment was that she wouldn't let anyone hurt Chris. She would protect him with her life and she knew it was not because she owed him her life. She wanted him close. Although Jill understood about dreams, puzzles and codes, she did not know if she would really be able understand the map, but she knew that her excuse would be the only chance to keep her close to Chris and try to protect him.

Some guards took them to a secluded part of the beach and Jill realized that even if she had become Wesker's ally, she would be treated as a prisoner just because she was protecting one. She looked around and didn't see Jessica and Raymond. Their boat was a bit away from that place and Jill thought they would have gone there. Maybe they were afraid.

.

.

.

Lana closed the basement door and walked towards the stairs. She was going up silently when she reached the hall and Excella grabbed her arm and pulled her into a room. Excella pushed her away when she realized that Lana was completely covered in blood.

"Ahh!" Excella cried when she realized that her hands were full of blood. 'But what the hell is this?"

After Excella's push, Lana fell down sitting, leaving the scissors along the ground.

"Wait! My suspicions were confirmed. There was really someone downstairs."

Lana just nodded.

"And he sent you to kill her." Lana did not respond and Excella began to laugh desperately. " It's always fun. Just fun for you. Albert, Albert... When will you understand that I'm the one you love?"

"Can I go, ma'am?"

"Go, servant."

Once Lana walked out the door, Excella began to run her bloody hands all over her face and body.

"I'd bath myself in your blood with pleasure. Albert is just mine. Mine and nobody else's."

Excella laughed wildly. Alone in the room she gave a laughter that echoed throughout the mansion.

.

.

.

After a few hours the soldiers were guiding Jill, Chris, Piers, Deborah and Helen to the ship when another soldier, a taller one, appeared and had them stop.

"According to the new governor's orders, the captain must go on the cabin"

"But he had said that they were like prisoners." The soldier in front of Jill said.

"They are, the others must be locked, but the captain will need to guide us."

"No" Jill held Chris's arm.

"You won't take my brother." Piers stepped in front of Chris.

"You cannot take him. The governor promised he would not hurt him." Jill said looking at the soldier.

"Stay calm, guys. You'd better follow his rules." The tallest soldier said. "He is safe for now, if the governor decides to kill him, he sure will do that in front of you all."

Chris nodded at Jill and Piers and they understood he asked them to stay calm. Jill walked near Piers, watching them taking Chris away. She felt fear, but decided to trust and wait for the right moment to act and take Chris out of that situation.

As they got near the hall of berth compartments, some guards were running. The guard who was guiding them shouted:

"What's Going on?"

"We were stolen." One of the guards answered. "They took most part of our weapons and ammunition. The governor seems quite angry and told everyone he wants a meeting. Once you lock them, go to the deck. Some heads may roll today." he said scared.

Jill realized that everyone seemed afraid. It didn't take long for her to figure out who had stolen the weapons.

"Jessica and Raymond. You bastards!" Jill thought aloud.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hello deaaaaaaar ones!**

**Here comes one more chapter. I didn't plan to make Raymond and Jessica stay for too long, but I planned to make them do what they do the best, cheat. LOL. So I hope you guys liked it anyway.**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter.**

**What do you guys think Lana did? Take your guess O.o.**

**Cya! Have a nice day!**

.

**NerdGirl4Life****:** I also hate Jessica. In fact, I also believe Chris would never allow Jessica to touch him today. But in that past he didnt know her and tried to be polite. But she soon showed her real face, A cheater! LOL. Yeah, now Wesker's around, problems are around. Thanks for your words ficfriend. Besooooooooooos!

**xxChris Redfieldxx:** Thank you always for you sweet words, renny. Of course Chris would never respond to her flirts... Its always about the job, like you said. But its all about Jill too. I like how u dialogue with Chris and Jill.. LOOOOOL. And you were right.. that was Weskerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Thanks dear friend. Kiss kiss.

**xjillvalentinex**** :** Oooh I also felt like Jill punching Jessica... LOL.. but Wesker got in their way LOOOOL. No dear, u dont say that too much. I really appreciate your words :)

**Mister Valentine:** I also believe sometimes we need to be alone with ourselves to find better answers and solutions. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to do here, to show how she became that calm and focused person she is. I'm happy you realized that.

I didnt plan to let Jessica and Raymond for the whole story, hope their visit and their goodbye made sense and was at least a little fun. :)

As I told you, he looked for her to talk, because she was not far away from them anymore, só she was safe. Hope it wasnt too confused for you guys :(

Thanks for being always with me Chris-Angel =) Thanks for being this angel.

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus =****

**Will: **Yeah, there's a secret Lana is keeping from Excella.. Or maybe there was LOL. To be honest I didn't plan on focusing too much on Piers and Deborah, because there's lots of things still to come and I dont wanna make this story tooo long. But I'll give some hints and I'll try to give them a cute little moment at least. No to hold things back, I'm trying to go ahead in a reasonable way, for example, we didn't see Deborah say to Wesker where the captain was, but we understood she did. I did the same with Helena, I hope it didnt make things confused. It's just an attempt to make things a litte faster sometimes. Feel free to give me your opinion. :) Thanks for coming will! ;)


	13. A Piece Of My Past

.

.

.

**A Piece Of My Past.**

.

.

.

.

After almost two days locked in a compartment alone, a guard took Jill out of it saying that the governor wanted to see her. She entered the compartment and realized that Deborah was also there with Wesker, which somehow made her relieved, since she would not like to be alone with that man.

The guard took her to a chair beside Deborah's and Jill sat without questioning anything, just observing everything.

The governor looked at Deborah when she handed him the map, making him smirk.

"Maybe you girls are wondering why I ordered my men to separate you both." He said.

"To be honest I was not curious. I'd rather be alone this time in my room." Jill said.

Wesker grabbed Jill's chin making her stand up. He approached her face to him before saying:

"Don't be a rebel, Jill. My allies are usually quiet and gentle." He whispered.

"Get yourself happy in knowing that I'm your ally, do not expect kindness from me."

"But as you may become my wife, you should be gentle."

"No, I won't become your wife. I already have a suitor among the Gypsies." She said trying to pull her face back.

"Everything changes, Jill. Nobody lives forever"

"Don't you touch him. I'm your ally, governor. Don't expect anything else."

"We'll see." Wesker let her go.

Jill looked at him with contempt. She knew she should pretend submission, but she could not avoid the feeling of revulsion. She was just doing all that to make sure Chris would be safe.

"Speak girl." Wesker looked at Deborah, calm as ever.

"Well, tonight ... I saw some fireflies inside a hole ... Gradually all them were losing their light and could not move. But one of the fireflies became red and the other blue and they were the only ones that managed to leave. After that I just saw a book with live snakes on its cover."

Wesker smiled and looked at Jill, nodding.

"What?" she asked.

"C'mon, Jill Valentine. Don't believe that my men got your friend with the herbs and they didn't get any important information for me. A few hours of torture and she was forced to tell us a little about the gifts of each one of the Gypsies. So do not try to fool me..."

Jill lowered her head frustrated. She wished she had more time to be able to think of an answer or be able to create some plan. She would like at least to be able to modify the truth in her own favor.

'Well..." She started "This hole may represent a problem or somewhere hard to reach. Perhaps where the treasure is. Lighted fireflies symbolize people, when the lights go out means they die or disappear. Firefly... Red may represent a bad energy and blue represents a special person with a gift, perhaps the only person able to escape this situation alive."

"Interesting... What about the book?"

"A book with live snakes... I don't think it is some code, I think it's just a way to represent the content and the power of this book."

"Incredible!" Wesker walked holding and stroking his own chin. 'I can understand what you just told me and I like it. Only one will survive then... I will consider what to do with it. You both can return to your quarters."

Jill left that place led by guard and thoughtful. She hoped she could take some advantage of the dream and its interpretation. She knew she had failed to change it a lot in a short time, but she also knew she could use that information to get what she wanted, to be with Chris on this mission.

Throughout her life, she sought for an opportunity of adrenaline and fun. Now that she could have that she only wanted that mission to protect the one who saved her, by trying to use her skills to help him face the obstacles that would appear and her intuition to help him decipher the puzzles.

Although Jill had not seen the map yet and did not know Wesker's real purpose, she knew dangerous and dark experiences were awaiting them. And if Chris had to go through it all, she was going to be on his side.

.

.

.

Jill looked at the her own costume. The dress was not long or heavy as those she used to dress, it was beautiful but simple enough to make her able to move around normally. The boots seemed sturdy and comfortable. The jewels she was already wearing made her look kind of elegant. She did not know where they had gotten such clothes, but she was happy to wear something more normal.

Jill ran her foot in the sand when she realize that more people were coming from the boat, and among the guards she saw him, Chris. He wasn't wearing those dirty and torn sailor shorts anymore. Chris was now wearing a black and beautiful outfit. Aside from the clothes he was carrying some objects, he seemed to be equipped for a battle of life or death.

The guards brought him closer to Jill and then their gaze met. Jill could not stop smiling. Almost three days without seeing him, fearing for his safety, for his health. Nobody gave her any information, which made the insecurity and all anguish she felt for not knowing how he was even worse. Chris looked a little slimmer, but he did not look as pale as the last time she saw him, after injuring himself. She was relieved to know that he had been eating a little at least.

When Chris smiled back, Jill felt her eyes teary. Everything happened so fast, he was soon placed beside her and the guards asked them to remain silent because the governor was on his way.

Looking at the boat, Jill felt when Chris' hand held her hand. Jill did not look at him, just held his hand back and smiled inside. Once Wesker appeared they released their hands. That contact, however brief, made her happy. Knowing that he was beside her was enough to make her happy.

"So it seems that my two friends are ready for their journey. I had planned to go with you and pick up my book personally, but after your interpretations, my dear..." He said looking at Jill "I realized it would be better to let you solve it, with your blue gift you will know what to do. I'll have four of my guards to go with you." he look at Chris "Let me clarify something, your brother's life remains in my hands, so bring me the book and you can take him away safely."

Chris said nothing, just nodded and got the map that Wesker handed him. Jill shuddered after seeing how Wesker and Chris looked at each other. She was used to Chris' sweet gaze, she had never seen him with such hatred. Before Chris could say or do something, Jill grabbed his arm and turned to Wesker.

"We're gonna bring what you want." She said to Wesker, while walking towards the forest and pushing Chris.

"Great. And as you saw before, that there will be only one survivor, make sure that's you, Jill Valentine. Good surprises expect you." Wesker gave a light laugh "Don't worry Chris, even if you're dead, I will keep my word and let your brother free."

"Ignore him, Chris" Jill whispered to Chris.

"Fine, guys. You take care of everything." Wesker smiled "I'll stay and secure the area."

.

.

.

Jill tried to be quiet while walking. The guards were behind them and although she wanted to talk to Chris, she didn't want anyone to hear them. When they decided to stop near a stream to rest, Jill checked if the guards were away to talk to him, but he was the first to speak.

"Why are you here? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm not scared of you. And I'm here because I can really help you with these codes."

"You shouldn't have done this. And maybe you should be scared. A criminal ... you know?" He seemed distressed.

"Chris, You don't need to..."

"Let me tell you what happened. I need to. I can't stand the idea of you thinking bad things about me."Jill just nodded and he continued "I am a groonan. My whole family is. It's true our people are very proud, they like to live by themselves and don't allow anyone in or out of Groonin, which I think is ridiculous. We had a beautiful land and my father used to plant most time of the year, allowing us to travel aboard the Amaranthus during the rest. Piers was very young, but he used to help us. Our trips were never very long, because my father feared that the legislators of our people could think we were trading with foreigners. So whenever we traveled around Groonin, it was with the purpose of family fun and to enjoy the beautiful scenery. But even with all the care we could not help it, a neighbor of ours jealous of Amaranthus, denounced my father as an illegal trader. My father went to trial and he was about to be acquitted when they decided to investigate our boat. Inside Amaranthus they found a scroll written with unknown language, something that Piers had found on some beach. You know, he was a kid. For them it was a proof of the betrayal of my father, and no matter how hard we tried to explain that it didn't prove anything, they condemned my father to death."

Chris paused and sighed deeply. Jill grabbed his hand and brought it to her face, closing her eyes. Feeling penalized for his story.

"When the day came, I set fire in some fruit tents near the site, attracting some guards' attention. I killed the guards who I found on my way and when I did open the cell, another guard appeared and we fought, that's when I got this scar. Even injured I could kill him. My father was very hurt, but the smile he gave me as soon as he saw me, made all my efforts worthwhile. In a few minutes I put him on our horse and ran through the city. Some guards saw me so I knew I had little time and only one choice. My mother, my aunt and Piers were already waiting for me in Amaranthus and as I arrived there with my father, we all left. Due to injuries, my father could only survive more than three days at sea. I lost my identity as Groonan and even if my father died anyway, I don't regret it. I would sacrifice myself for him again, for his honor."

"What about your mother?"

"She died of fever a few months later. Only Piers, my aunt and I left."

"Does Wesker know about your story?"

"Not everything. I only told him part of the story to make him believe that I really could read that map and get the service. I thought I'd get the governor's attention and prestige, but I was wrong. He is not an honorable man. He is just crazy." Chris pulled his hand bringing Jill's together and kissing her. "Do you continue trusting me? Even now you know I have my shadows?"

"Till the end!" She smiled.

"Savages! We have company. Let's kill them." A guard shouted, getting the others alert."

Jill and Chris got up quickly wielding their swords as they walked towards the guard, ready for what was about to come.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hi lovely readers!**

**How have you guys been? Hope you've been fine!**

**As I've been busy lately, I'll try my best to uptade in 4 or 5 days, not longer than this! I promise! Thank you very much for all the reviews and the support. It means so much to me! You are all special!**

.

**NerdGirl4Life****:** You make me só happy to know you were excited to see I updated. You're sooo gentle my ficfriend! Yeah, Jill and the girls. Maybe now she is going to have difficult situations, but at least she doesnt have women around Chris anymore. LOL

**.**

**Mister Valentine:** I'm so happy you said you can recognize Wesker. That really makes me happy! About the groonans, really hope Chris explained that to you this one. About Wesker and groonan conection will be explained further.

Relax, you understood everything. =D

About Excella... be patient :P She will die someday LOL.

Are you sure Jill's not gonna die for Chris again? LOOOOL. *evil face*

I really loved that you like what I did to Jessica and Raymond LOL. That was so similar to them. LOOOL.

Thanks for all your passion in reading this and for all your support and sweet words. You know what it means to me, specially because it comes from you.

Thank Chris-Angeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

.

**xxChris Redfieldxx:** Rennyyyyy! Aaaw, you really think it was awesome? That makes me so happy. Yeah, Wesker really is a bastard. Yeah, Jill is special for sure! Leon is a very nice guy, its is just that Jill is not his true love, but he will find that out someday.

About Jessica and Raymond, yesssss. They are sooooo... bastards LOL! Thanks for this wonderful words Renny. Thanks for being this special friend even now that we havent talked that much. Kiss kisssssssssssssss!

**xjillvalentinex**** :** Yeah, i thought about adding that and I really liked the idea. But i thought time had come to make the "mission" start, I could not wait anymore. (But i must confess I'd love to see Jill punching Jessica in the face, LOL). Thanks for your kind words, dear!

**roseimagine**: Sisssssssssssssss. Cant believe you're here. Im soooooooooooo happy and thankful to see you came. Thanks for that. It's such a pleasure to have you around again. Thank you só much for your words. You made my day. I also love medieval tales, and this one is special because it's a crazy mixture. Hope the end makes a little sense LOL. Thank youuuuuuu! Beijoooo!

**Will:** Heyyy, you're here! Yeaah, I love mistery LOL and I'm glad you liked it. I like your idea about Chris talking to Piers about love, that seems soooooo cute. I'll think about that for the future! =D Thanks a lot for coming Will. Have an excellent day!


	14. Into The Mist

.

.

.

**Into the Mist**

.

.

.

.

When Jill and Chris reached the other guards, they realized that two men appeared from the trees, running towards them. Although taken by the adrenaline of the moment, Jill could recognize one of them.

"Stop it!" She shouted to the guards running beside them. "Stop it!"

A guy was running towards the guards, dressed in a very elegant red costume. With his hat over his eyes, he had not seen her, he was looking at the guards. Still running, she threw herself on the ground, sliding and knocking him down. The boy rolled for a short time, getting to his feet quickly after. Pointing his sword to them, he got his hat up and looked at her. Jill's blue eyes met his blue eyes and she could not help it, she laughed.

"Jill?"

"Leon!" She ran towards Leon hugging him. "You came!"

"Of course I did. I'd never give up on finding you." Leon said, trying to bring her face close to a kiss.

Jill pulled him back just hugging him once again.

"What happened to both of you, Jill. How...?"

"I fell into sea while I was escaping from my father's men and he saved me, but the story is too long, Leon. How did you guys get here?"

"Keith!"

Jill looked at the other guy and realized it was Keith. Keith and Chris was shaking hands and Jill ran towards them.

"Keith!" She said hugging him "I miss my great friend. I think so much about you, my brother."

"Oh, Jill!" he hugged her back "Although you always put me in trouble, I miss you too." He said smiling.

"I bring joy to your life, you cannot deny it!" She grinned. "But I still don't understand how you guys managed to get to this place."

"Thanks to that man" Keith pointed out to Chris, who was now sitting on a log looking at his sword with a frustrated look. "He is very good. I was his right arm for half the trip, and thanks to the travelling plan we did together and the coördinates he had passed me, Leon and I could get here. We just didn't know what to do next and where to go, we are lost in this forest since yesterday. But we decided to try this place to find you."

"Oh my god! Thank you for doing this for me! By the way, I'm glad you found us. But we don't have much time to explain what happened, we need to find just what we came looking for, some lives are at stake. It will be great to have your help, we will be a good team." Jill looked at Chris "Chris, we have rested enough, can we keep going?"

"We have to" he said still looking at the sword "We only need to look at the map again before continuing, because in about 200 yards we start to find the areas marked with symbols. If you can give your opinion about it, please."

"Sure! But look at me while talking and give me the map."

Chris looked at her like she asked. But Jill did not find his sweet gaze, but a firm and unforgiving one. She knew that even though he was controlling himself, something was bothering him deeply. Before she could say anything, he opened the map and pointed to a symbol.

"What code would that be? I have my suspicions, but I'm not sure. What is your opinion?"

Jill approached the map and squinted trying to see the small details of that figure. After watching it for a few minutes, she sighed deeply seeking for more inspiration and she closed her eyes.

"Silence?" Chris asked.

"Yes, this symbol represents the silence, but this thing next to it looks like a sword for me. The way it crosses the symbol, it may represent the end of silence. So it may be its opposite, maybe it is a noisy place." Jill pointed to the trace beside the sword. "What is it?"

"Something like a plateau."

"I see. Well, we will only be able to understand everything when we get there. Guide us. "She said smiling, but realized he did not smile back.

Chris stood up screaming at the men some orders, they all got in position and started walking. Jill let him walk a bit forward and chose to walk alongside Keith. After a few meters, Leon approached her too.

"Thank you." She said when she saw him.

"I'd never give up on you" Leon said.

"We've been friends for so many years, haven't we? I would do the same for you, Leon." Jill smiled sincerely.

"Not just because of that. I also missed my future wife." He smiled seductively.

Jill looked down trying to hide the thoughts that inhabited her mind at that moment. There were so many other more important things to worry about right now.

"What was that, have you changed your mind? Will you marry the governor?"

At that moment she realized that Keith hurried to catch up with the other guards and Chris. He probably noticed the what kind of conversation it had become.

"Never!" She raised her voice, drawing some guards attention "It's just that things change so much in so little time."

"Change? Didn't you miss our nights together?"

"Did you?"

"What a question!"

"Because it's not what I think. Other arms could replace me so quickly."

"C'mon, Jill. It seems like you don't know anything about the pirates. Sex and love are two different things."

"So the pirates don't know real love, Leon. If you are the only man to touch me till this day that is because you were special to me."

"Were?"

"You are and will always be special to me, we are friends since we were children. But all this time I have asked me if we were really meant for each other."

"Don't make those questions. We're gypsies, friends and have an explosive sexual attraction."

"This is not enough. Because when we get old, there will be no more sex, then nothing will be left for us, Leon."

"Our friendship."

"Yes, our friendship! That's the most important thing, all that has always existed and will exist between us."

"What do you mean?"

"While you keep falling into the arms of other women, you will know you have not found true love yet."

"Stop it, Jill. You are my half, no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, forgive me. I'm being cruel saying all this for you, just after you came to save me. I'm so sorry."

"I would save you anyway. I don't regret coming here."

Jill burst into tears and threw herself into his arms, hugging him close. She was so confused and she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't continue with that anymore.

"I'm not telling you that because I'm jealous. I just need sometime because of my own feelings, I'm so confused." She pushed him a little to look into his eyes "I want to be loved, Leon. I need to feel that my soul is loved. Forgive me for saying this. But I cannot let you keep thinking that we're getting married if I don't know that anymore."

"That's ok" He hugged her "I'll wait for your decision. But in the meantime I will try to learn to love you the way you want to be loved."

"Thank you for being so special." Jill stepped back and wiped her tears. "We'd better hurry to reach them." She said pointing out to the men.

Jill knew that was not a good time to say that, but she could'nt keep that inside of her anymore. She also knew she had not said enough to Leon. He was very special and deserved all her affection and attention, but she was relieved to have at least told him how she felt. Maybe it would not change things immediately, but it would help her make decisions and discover her own feelings without guilt.

.

.

.

The guards walked further on, Keith and Leon behind them and Chris and Jill far behind looking at the map. Before they got to the top, Jill asked everyone to remain together and that everyone should aware of the sounds, they still didn't know how to go through that place.

"We're really at the location." Chris whispered. "You think we should be quiet?"

"Good question. These clues are vague, for now we should catch up with them and find out." She said pointing out to Keith and Leon.

The weather was cloudy but clean. But after walking a few meters, a mist began to surround them. Chris, Leon and Keith were close, but the guards were quite ahead and Jill decided to get their attention.

"Ssshhhh. Come back." She tried to draw their attention without increasing much the sound of the voice. The two guards closer to her looked and she motioned for them to wait. But instead of calling the other two they just stopped walking. Jill tried to call the others, but there was no time. A thick fog surrounded them suddenly and along with it a deadly silence.

"Let's hold hands" Chris whispered holding her hand "Everyone stay alert."

Jill looked at him and nodded.

Suddenly no one could see anything around, but the most impressive thing was the silence. There were no more sound from the forest, wind, birds or crickets. For the first time in her life Jill knew what was total silence and she realized that it could be extremely maddening.

.

The two guards ahead were alone and they also couldn't see or hear anything. They looked back trying to see where the others were, but without success.

With all that place silence, they decided to remain silent and walk slowly. A few minutes later, one of the guards seemed out of breath.

"The happened?" The other guard whispered.

"Eyes. I see yellow eyes through the fog and they are looking in my direction."

"Where?"

"In front of me." He whispered. "Seems like they are pulling me."

The other guard began to strike the mist with his sword, without seeing or hitting anything. Some seconds later the body of his friend fell at his feet and he shouted scared. He managed to be quiet afterward and looked in front of him, so he got scared to realize that he could also see those yellow eyes.

.

With the scream, Jill and Chris looked at each other. Although they could not see clearly, she realized that he was also concerned. Apparently they were not alone in that place and she moved closer to Chris, leaning on his arm. With her left hand, Jill was holding Keith's hand, so she pulled his friend also closer and looked around carefully.

All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing and she found it all very strange. By the symbol on the map, that should not be a quiet place, but the opposite. Maybe at some point they could hear noises, or maybe the noises could represent the sound of the screams.

She was concentrated in her thoughts, when Keith pulled her left arm.

"What is it, Keith?" She whispered.

"I see a pair of eyes approaching. They shine like light."

"Don't look at them, close your eyes." Jill whispered scared.

"I keep on seeing them, even with my eyes closed" Keith whispered. "They seem to pull me."

Jill realized that Keith didn't have his eyes close although he thought so, he was looking fixedly on the same point, where there was nothing. The man seemed to be losing his strength, he was trying to release Jill's hand. Jill felt distressed, she could not believe or accept that could be the end of her best friend.

"No Keith!" she screamed desperately.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hello people!**

**How was your week? Hope it was great.**

**And now things are getting complicated... LOL Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**What do you think will happen to Keith? Poor guy!**

**Have a wonderful weekend guys! Kisssss**

.

**xjillvalentinex**** :** Well.. they are going to face lots of dangerous situations... so everything can happen. But they are together in this! oounn! :) thanks dear.

**roseimagine**: Sisssss! I'm reallyyy happy you liked Chris past. And Jill is totally in love, although she can't admit it yet. Lol. About Wesker, yessss, he is fantastic! you can say that again! Thank you veryyyy much for coming and for your sweet words as always sisss. Huge huuuug!

**Mister Valentine:** Yeah, everybody has their shadows. Jill knows that and what matters is the way he makes her feel. Nobody ever made her feel that way, so she believes this is more important than any shadow. And c'mon, Chris is still sooo special, right? :D

Yeah, and this was the beginning of them fighting together... still many things to come.

OOOH! Don't understimate me... I can make her die for Chris just to show you I'm able to do everything LOL. Just kidding! LOL. Bisousssssssssssssss Chris-Angeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel. :heart:

**NerdGirl4Life****:** FicFrieeeeeeeeend. Thanks a lot my dear. Many many kissssssssessssss!


	15. The End Of Silence

.

.

.

**The End Of Silence**

.

.

.

.

"Jill" Chris pulled her back. "Calm down. What about the silence?"

"The eyes got away." Keith said still staring at the same point. "Wait. They are now returning."

Chris pulled her by the arm again, but Jill didn't release Keith's hand. He noticed that she was looking in front of her and he saw that a light breeze formed there, dispelling some of the fog. In a few seconds, the fog began to form again.

"No, Chris. Hold on." Jill said, releasing her arm and coming near Keith's face, who was again frightened. She sighed deeply before crying out loud with all her strength.

A new breeze enveloped them and cleared the fog in front of Keith, who fell sitting on the floor stunned and breathless.

"Silence and sword, Chris. Let's kill the silence." Jill took her sword and motioned for Chris to do the same. Chris looked at her in awe and did what she ordered him to do."Make some noise, guys!" Jill shouted to the others.

Jill and Chris began hitting their swords and the others did the same. Gradually a stronger breeze began to open a path among the fog and they managed to guide themselves. Although they could not see far ahead, they know where they should go.

Keith was still weak, but he could get up and walk behind Leon, who was hitting a gun in the other.

After some steps they found the bodies of the two guards. Both had their eyes and mouths wide open and their skin was dry. It looked llike their body fluids had been sucked for something.

Chris looked at Jill admired. Although her first scream had represented a time when she lost focus, that was exactly what brought her the answer she needed. Chris realized that there would not be another solution for that, they all would probably die. Thanks to Jill they were all alive and they would be able to pass that challenge without major problems if they remained making noise.

Chris was happy to see that she was by his side since the beginning of this mess. Although Leon was her old friend, Jill chose to stay beside him and Keith, holding their hands. Now they were walking together beating their swords and although she still seemed very focused on what she was doing, Chris was quiet. He knew there wouldn't be more surprises that moment and he just wanted to admire her.

At first, Chris felt angry and worried when he saw Leon had arrived. Once Leon tried to kiss her, he realized what was about to happen. He believed that Jill would make that moment a torture for him. He thought she would introduce Leon as her boyfriend and that she would use that to stay away from Chris, as she had done before. Nothing would be worse than seeing the beloved woman next to another man and not having the option to flee.

To his surprise she and Leon had only one long conversation while walking earlier, Jill soon returned to his side, keeping her promise to help him on his mission and keeping a reserved and professional demeanor with everyone. Which only got Chris even more admired.

Besides all the jealousy he felt by imagining Leon hugging her and kissing her throughout the journey, Chris also feared that Leon could try to convince her to come back with him, to get out and abandon the mission. Although not strong or experienced, Jill was agile and very intelligent. There was no better partner for him than her. Jill completed him in all aspects.

Chris drove his thoughts away when he realized they approached a clear place, where there was no fog. Once they got there, Chris took the map with his left hand and bent down, placing it on the floor. After a brief observation he yelled at everyone.

"You may stop, guys!" Chris folded the map. "We are now in an area without symbols. Which means it's a common location, which also means that we can find a good opportunity to feed ourselves and rest a bit I think."

"Great idea." Leon said shaking his head at him.

Chris nodded back respectfully before turning around and walking. Although he had not liked the idea of having that guy around, Chris had to assume that he was brave. Leon had acted the same way Chris would act if Jill had vanished, he would seek for her wherever she was until he could finally find her, even if other people were thinking she had died.

Some steps ahead they found a creek and everyone stopped to rest a little. Chris noticed that Jill was the only one who didn't only drink water, she was running her wet hands by her skin.

.

.

.

Jill looked at the water and felt desperate to get undressed and throw herself in it completely. She never liked to stay that long without a real bathing.

"You're crazy to get in there, aren't you Jill?" Keith said as he was drinking some water.

"Getting mad about that." She said running a hand through her hair. "If we had time I would ask you all to leave me alone here."

"I guess no one will leave you alone again, Jill." he giggled.

"Why not?"

"You know, you may disappear one more time. Maybe you decide to fly this time, we never know."

"Very funny" Jill threw water on Keith's face.

"Your father disagrees. It's not funny for him"

"My father!" Jill's eyes widened "How are my parents? They don't know about my disappearance, do they?"

"Your father was very worried, Jill."

"Was?"

"Your mother had one of those dreams."

"She saw me alive and..."

"Yes, but she only told me she thought that you could be found in this place, because she feared that your father wanted to travel again after such a short time."

"Why fear that? My father is always traveling."

"Well...That's because he felt bad and needed to lie down for the rest of the trip."

"Oh my God!"

"After the captain was gone he became very angry and we were forced to go back because he knew that even if we got to this place, there would be no way to achieve what the governor wanted without that map. But it took no long until the girls began to question about your disappearance and Leon was forced to tell the truth to your father. Oh yes, he freaked out. He thought the captain had kidnapped you, he thought so many things. But when he found out that there was no lifeboat missing, he was worried and had a malaise. He spent the rest of the trip stuck in bed.

"And how is he now?" She asked worriedly

"Your mother thinks that the heart of the old gypsy is weak, he cannot handle strong emotions. So she just tried to calm him down and assure him that you were alive."

"That explains why he did not come looking for me. I was calm because I thought he didn't know I had disappeared. But so many days have passed..." Jill felt her eyes watery.

"He'll be fine, Jill."

"Let's get going, guys." Jill looked away when she heard that Chris yelled for everyone.

"I hope so, Keith." She said before standing up to walk.

"A long walk awaits us" Leon said putting his hat and approaching Jill "Were you trying to bathe?"

"Trying..." She smiled at him.

Leon took Jill's hand to his face, kissing it softly.

"You still smell good, Miss Valentine. You're the most fragrant woman I know." Leon gave her his most charming smile.

"Jill!" Chris appeared behind Leon holding the map "Jill, I need your help."

Jill smiled at Leon before pulling her hand back gently, Leon smiled back and Jill turned towards Chris, who opened the map on the floor. Jill placed himself on her knees beside him.

"Bodies, Right?" Chris pointed to a mark on the map.

"Yes, but not normal ones, a kind of cemetery, I'd say."

"And that, Jill?"

"I Think it's light."

"What kind of light would it be?"

"I don't know, but it is not night yet. May this help us?"

"We're just a few steps from this area, so we'll have to find out."

Chris stood up and offered his hand to Jill, lifting her too. When their eyes met, they both smiled discreetly.

As he said, in some steps they found an area with many trees, so many trees that it was difficult to see the path through them. Chris ordered everyone to stay together.

Although it was not night, in that place it suddenly started getting so dark it was no longer possible to see clearly around. Following Chris, when everyone walked through the dim light they managed to see naked bodies on the floor. Thousands of dead bodies.

"What the hell...?" Keith said.

"You guys hear that?" Leon asked from behind Jill.

"Distant screams."

"Does someone needs our help?" Leon asked her.

"No, Leon. I don't think so. They are just the cries of pain and despair of those people who probably died here, that still echoes through the forest." Jill turned to Chris "Light, Chris. We need light, it seems that it's still getting dark. Maybe that's the solution."

"Fire" Chris shouted to one of the guards "Bring me your equipment, I need the torches you brought. Let's start a fire before it's totally dark."

.

.

.

While one guard was helping Chris with the torches and fire, the other one was little further behind and he began to look around. The cries seemed increasing in his head, as the darkness. Almost driving him crazy.

'If my friends had gone back and out of the fog they would not have died, maybe I should return before it's totally dark, while I still have time. These guys will die in here'

While everyone was focused, he walked back. He knew that if he ran, he would soon be outside the demarcated area, so he started running. He already knew how to cross the fog and he decided to go back to Wesker with some excuse. He didn't like the idea of knowing he had undergone horrific places like that and feared what was yet to come.

Before he could get out of that place completely, he saw the bodies standing up. Apart from very pale, their totally white eyes turned to him. Their necks turned in a very strange way in his direction, which made him start trembling. The guard thought about returning to where the others were, but he felt cold hands grabbing his ankles. While trying to loosen up, he realized that all bodies were crawling or walking towards him. He tried to scream for help, but words failed him. At that moment he was sure to have made a very bad choice. He tried to save himself, but he ran towards his own end.

.

.

.

**A/N: Helllooooo!**

**Of course Jill would never allow Keith to die, her best friend.**

**And c'mon, who would not love to have such a funny friend? =D**

**Give me your opinion about the puzzles. If you have any idea, feel free to tell me too ;)**

**Have a wonderful weekend dears!**

.

_**roseimagine:** Oh sis... I laughed so much at your comment! LOOOOOL "I want love but yes your are sexyyyyyy" LOOL that is so real! You are totally right, that was what Jill said in other words. :D._

_Besides being so sexy, Leon is a very nice guy and I'll do my best to be good to him._

_I tried to add (left hand) to see if it sounded less confuse. Hope it did. Sorry for the mess dear sis._

_And of course Keith would not die, I looooove him :D. Thanks for all your support always. Kisssssssss._

_**NerdGirl4Life**: Siiiiiis. I couldnt kill Keith. The funniest friend :D Thanks for your review dear. Besossssssss._

_**Mister Valentine:** Yeah, now they are "in mission" things are getting tense._

_I've already told you that, but I want to remind you that dialogue was not inspired in any real situation. Maybe some expressions, but not the feeling or the situation. ( I also felt relieved, as you said, but for a different reason :P )_

_I'm really happy you like the puzzles. In fact I planned to make Jill panick, and in fact that was what saved them this time. I wanted to show there are no rules sometimes, we just have to act. Hope everything made sense to you. And thanks for saying I'm really smart. (You know how I love to hear that lol)_

_Thank you my CCLCA (As you are lazy I am too... hope you understood that LOL) Bisousssssssssssssss mon français._

_**xjillvalentinex :** Thanks sissssssss. Oooh you are right, I really need to think of a good end for Leon, he deserves that. He is not only sexy, he is a nice guy. :D_

_**Will: **Yeah Will, I love Chris' sense of duty, I'm glad it reminds you RE5, because I love his personality in there. Ooohh.. I will need some help for sureeeeeee. I'll let you know in the next chapters. Thanks for your support, Will. Have a great weekend._

_**Mario:** Deaaaar. I'm happy to see you already and I'm happy to see you reading everything so fast! :D thaaaaaaaaanks_


	16. A Rug of Corpses

.

.

.

**A Rug of Corpses**

.

.

.

.

Jill and Keith looked at the bodies while Leon was helping Chris with the fire. Although they were using the equipment from the guard, a little damp environment made their work a little more difficult.

"Where's my partner?" The guard asked.

Everyone looked back. Jill realized that the guard was not really there and since she did not know what had happened to him and could not see around, she feared for everybody.

"There's a possibility someone or something had pulled him. We should be closer again, as we did before." She said, taking Keith's hand.

"What is that over there, Jill?" Keith asked.

"Where?"

"To your right"

Jill looked carefully and in dim light she saw something white moving behind a tree. She tried to identify it when that thing started to rise so she could realize what was happening.

"Damn it!" Keith said.

"Fire, boys! We need fire." Jill said looking at Chris and Leon.

"We're providing it." Leon said with his head bowed.

"What's going on, Jill?" Chris asked, concentrated on what he was doing.

"The Bodies are standing up..."

"They are walking towards us." Keith interrupted her.

"Hold on, guys." Chris said.

"We're almost there." Leon looked at Jill and then at the bodies.

Jill wielded her sword and stood looking around, attentive to what she could see. They would hardly manage to survive all those beings who were raising up. Jill prayed that the light produced by the fire could be enough to protect them. But before it, she prayed that Chris and Leon could manage to light up the torches quickly.

Looking ahead, Jill did not realize that some bodies were also dragging down by her side, until one of them grabbed her ankle. Jill screamed, before striking it with her sword.

"The happened?" Leon asked.

Keith saw the bodies crawling and got his sword, helping to drive them away. Both the guard and him began to strike and kick the bodies on their feet.

"They are too many, we will not be able to defend ourselves when they all get here." Jill screamed.

"Oh no!" The guard shouted.

When the walking bodies were just three meters away from Keith and Jill, Leon stood up with the first torch, placing it in their direction. After the first contact with the light, the bodies fell down totally inert on the ground, causing Jill to breathe relieved for two seconds.

Chris stood up with the other torch, pointing it to the bodies crawling on the floor, that also stopped moving.

"We've got only two torches, we have to get out of here anyway."

"Let's make a big bonfire and wait until morning." The guard said to Chris.

"No." Jill spoke before Chris "We're not sure if it's already nightfall, it got dark too quickly here and everything makes me believe that all this darkness belong to this place. Then building a bonfire and waiting may be merely a way to postpone the time we'll leave here. With a torch in front us and one behind us, we can at least have more space to act and hit those who approach anyway. But one thing we are not able to avoid..."

"What?" Chris asked looking at her.

"The Bodies on the floor. We will need to step carefully between them."

"What great news!" Keith shouted "A rug of dead skin in our honor. I am the king of the mausoleum..."

"C'mon. Let's go." Leon said next to Keith.

Chris walked forward lighting the way and throwing some bodies to the ground with the torch-light. Leon walked behind preventing the bodies from getting up and attacking them in their back.

Stepping carefully between arms, legs, heads and trunks, they all walked following Chris. At times due to low light, some bodies clung to their legs and they needed to kick them away.

It was a twenty-minute-walk among bodies and screams until they finally got out of that forest of bodies. Chris made everyone walk for a few more meters for safety reasons, before he let them stop to rest.

"My legs are purple." Jill said looking at his calf, above her boot.

"You have fair skin, Jill. So anything that touches you will leave some mark on it."

"I don't care about that, but I felt disgusted about those cold and wet hands."

"And what about the smell?" Leon asked.

"I didn't smell anything." Jill replied "I only heard the screams and felt those wet hands on my legs. Disgusting!"

"No Jill, I mean this smell now."

Everyone raised their heads trying to identify the aroma that Leon was referring to. Chris, who was beside him lowered his eyebrows thoughtfully. So he bent down and picked up the map, positioning the torch over it.

"Jill!"

Jill did not answer, just took a few steps towards him. She already knew what to do.

"Candles." Leon said wrinkling his nose. "Flowers and candles."

"There's just a symbol, Chris. The symbol of purity."

"It's blurred, isn't it?"

"Yes. But why? Spot of time?" she asked.

"Or symbolic spot."

"Difficult to know that since this time we do not have much to decipher. No other mark."

"Damn it! It seems that it's getting more complicated now. Can't believe I accepted this mission." Chris said clenching his fists "And on top of all I put the life of my brother at risk."

"Calm down, Chris. Let's find a way out. We always did" she said touching his hand over the map.

"You don't need not be here, Jill. You..."

"I wanna be here. I want to fulfill this thing with you."

"Jill..." Chris took her hand and smiled.

"I see some light ahead, let's go guys." Leon said pointing to a higher area.

"Yeah, we have to pass through that place. And it seems that something awaits us." Chris said standing up.

They were all attentive. Jill noticed that Chris looked worried, Leon seemed curious, Keith seemed quiet and the guard looked scared.

Each one reacted differently to different situations and all those pressures. Jill could not know how to describe her own reaction. In some moments she felt scared, curious in others, but most of the time she feared for what was yet to come and everybody's lives. According to the girl's vision, she knew there would come a time when she should make a hard choice and to see Chris worried about his brother only let her even more fearful.

"A swamp on a high area?" Keith asked as they reached the marked placed.

"It doesn't looks like a swamp" Jill responded behind him. "Be cautious and walk in the center, where there is no water."

A shallow lake covered by colorful flowers stretched ahead of them. In the middle of it there was a path that seemed like a natural bridge, covered by green grass. Perhaps the only solid and safe passage. The scent of the flowers took all the air and the orange sunlight left that place even more mysterious and beautiful. They walked more than half way silently without noticing anything unusual or suspicious.

"A beautiful and fragrant place." Leon said behind Jill. "Oh! Look at this!"

Jill stopped where Leon pointed out and watched that place when she recognized in the midst of the waters, among the flowers, some black hair. Following the hair with her eyes she visualized a submerged beautiful pale face. She realized that there was a body of a beautiful woman among the flowers.

"A woman!" Chris pointed out near him some seconds later.

"Yes, Chris. Here too." Jill stepped closer to Chris "This lake also looks like a graveyard, maybe a cemetery of flowers."

"What we do?"

"Don't know. But here I think maybe this is not about doing something but about not doing anything."

"You are right, there's no sign. Let's keep on going silently."

Jill nodded and looked back to call the others, but to her despair, Leon was walking back down the central path. Without understanding what he was doing, Jill began to walk towards him and she realized that Keith was doing the same.

"Leon, what are you doing?" She yelled as she walked towards him and Keith.

Leon didn't answer, he kept walking without looking back. Jill realized that something had happened to make him act that way and she began to fear about the lack of signs. She had to think of a way to act fast or make him listen to her. Keith was closer to him and Jill prayed that he could reach Leon and stop him before something bad could happen in that mysterious magic place.

.

.

.

_**A/N:** Hi deaaars. I'm sooo sorry for the delay._

_Lately I've been having some busy days. But of course I won't give up on this. So I hope you guys don't either :D_

_Thank u very much for being here!_

_Cya guys! Have a wonderful week. kiissss kissss_

_._

_**xjillvalentinex**** :** Yeaaaah dear, it's propably going to be a big problem when Dick finds out about Jill and Chris. Those were good sugestionsssssssss :D thaaaaaanks. Have a great week. Kissss._

_**NerdGirl4Life****:** Yeaaaah. Last part was really kindda crazy ficfriend. They are brave, i would probably scream all the time. Looool Thanks sissss. Have a wonderful week._

_**roseimagine:** Oh yeah, i could not kill keith sis... no way!_

_Oooh you are right about what you said, maybe love is not only blind but odourless lol._

_Yeah! I think he needs a hug, lets help him sissssssssss lol_

_I hadn't think about them as zombies, but you're right, they can be a different kindda of zombies =D_

_Thanks for coming always dear sissssssss. An amazing week fr you! Besosssssss!_

_**Mister Valentine:** OOOOOOOOOMG! This was your best reply ever. =D_

_I'm so glad u liked Chris POV. I'll try to do that more often. Of course Chris would fear for Jill behavor, but that was exactly when she prooved him she is honored._

_That was the first time he realized she was his best match, not only because he was in love, but because she would complete him in missions too. They have so much in commom. Ouuuuun._

_Yeah, you are right, there are things that is letting Jill worried about his father._

_About Miss Valentine, maybe i didnt right for that reason, but i must assure you it always reminds me of you :heart:_

_I'm glad u liked how I wrote Chris and Leon, because i cannot think about them fighting or aguing, they are both mature and protective._

_You are right about the guard, he would die anyway looooool._

_Thanks for this greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat review my lovely Chris-Angeeeeeeeeel._

_Mon français :heart:_

_**Will: **Heyyy will. Thanks for , I cannot think about Chris being mean or imature, he is very mature and has a great sense of justice, and he showed that. Oooh I'll sure send u my ideas soon só u can help me, thank you very very much for that Will! Have a nice week._


	17. A Graveyard of Roses

.

.

.

**A Graveyard of Roses**

.

.

.

.

Leon watched the bodies submerged in the water with attention and curiosity. All the bodies were intact, as if those women were just asleep or as if they had just died.

"Help me " Leon walked behind Jill when he heard a feminine and gentle voice. "Please."

Leon looked around and the water seemed inert. Looking back, he saw a slight movement in the water where they had passed before.

"It is a mistake, I don't belong here." The female voice whispered and then Leon could only hear her crying.

Leon began to walk back to where the water was moving. He knew he should be careful, it could be a trap. But his principles would never allow him to ignore a call for help. Even if he knew that could be an illusion, Leon could not avoid some concern. He needed at least to check and see if there was something he could do without being at risk.

Her sobs became increasingly loud in his mind and suddenly Leon could not hear anything else. When he approached the place, he could visualize the long black hair under the crystal clear water, she suddenly looked up and he could find beautiful blue eyes that stared at him. He felt totally touched by those beautiful eyes begging for help, even in silence.

Leon felt strongly compelled to help her, to jump into the water and save the beautiful woman from that sad situation. He was mesmerized. Even with much difficulty, Leon held himself back. His reason told him to be careful not to believe in that beautiful illusion.

The woman began to sink slowly and raised her hand out of the water, still staring at Leon. Leon realized his hand automatically reached out towards her hand, regardless of his real will. At that moment he caught himself in a strong inner battle, where he tried to regain control of his own actions. He realized that he had lost control and started to get worried, because he was aware of what was happening.

Bending over the water against his will, Leon noticed that his fingers almost touched her fingers when someone entered in front of him pushing him back. Leon fell on the floor and heard a bang in the water, as if someone had fallen in it.

"Keith!" he heard someone scream.

Confused and dazed, Leon glanced sideways and saw Jill running towards him. A few seconds later he could understand what had happened, Keith had fallen into the water after helping him. Leon shook his head trying to catch up and stood up looking for Keith, as he realized that the waters became revolts.

The ground began to shake and the bridge where they were began to crack. Jill was preparing to jump into the water when Leon grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go" She screamed and kicked out, "Keith! Keith!"

Grabbing Jill, Leon tried to walk away from the tremor to where Chris was, who also started walking towards them.

"Let me save him." Jill was still screaming.

Once the noise and the slight earth tremor stopped and, Leon put Jill on the ground again.

.

.

.

The earth tremor of short duration was enough to break the bridge in two and cause a slight landslide on the first side of it. Once Leon put her on the floor, Jill walked near the place that had slid and she approached of what was left of the bridge, looking down. She quickly identified Keith fallen in the mud.

"Keith!" Jill screamed.

Jill realized that Chris and Leon approached her over the broken bridge and looked down.

Keith had part of his body mud-covered. With some difficulty he lifted his head and began coughing, spitting some water.

"Keith! Are you okay?" Keith was still coughing then Jill looked at Leon. "We must rescue him. A rope. The guard must have a rope."

"Wait Jill" Chris said as he looked out for the place. He was probably analyzing the terrain. "We need to evaluate any moves very well."

"Jill" Keith called her as he tried to get up, but after a grimace of pain he dropped his body back.

"Keith, how are you feeling?" Jill asked.

"I think I need a shower. It was a dirty job, I guess..." he answered.

"We'll help you, Keith." Leon said.

"It would've been better if your flirtatious side had not fallen into the trap of the damsel in distress." Jill looked at Leon.

"Jill, don't blame me for trying to help someone, but in this case I had no control over my actions, I was mesmerized."

"Stop it" Chris said as he threw the rope down, trying to measure the area. "Finding the culprit will not solve our problem."

"You are right." Jill dropped her shoulders.

"Keith" Leon looked at his friend who was still lying in the mud. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Keith replied "But my leg seems stuck and I can not feel it."

"Damn it" Chris said holding the rope "The rope does not reach the ground or near it. Even if someone goes there to help him, we do not have enough rope to reach them and bring them back."

"That was probably the goal of this, to divide us." Jill looked at Chris before she asked worriedly."So what do we do?"

"He seems hurt, he cannot get himself out of there alone. So the only alternative is that someone go down there and help him, but both will have to go back to the boat. There will be no return."

Jill looked down and sighed. She slowly realized that all the fireflies were lost along the way. She just didn't expect everything to happen so fast. With more challenges ahead, she was counting on Keith's skills and experience to help them.

Apparently only three people follow on the mission and this number was very small in her opinion. Although Jill knew she should remain confident.

"I know who needs to return with Keith." Jill said, lifting her head and looking at Leon.

"Yes, I also now know that" Chris said approaching her and handing her a torch "Go take care of your friend, Jill. He needs medical attention, he needs protection to his boat. By the signs, we are now close to the indicated location, we'll have no more surprises like this. So you can go."

"No, Chris. Leon had better help him."

"So come back with me, Jill." Leon stepped forward Jill and took her hand. "Keith needs your care and I will protect you two on the way back."

"No Leon." Jill said, pulling her hand back "I promised Chris that would help him with these signs. "

"You heard it, there won't be more areas marked as those ones."

"This doesn't mean that there won't be any more symbols and marks on the way."

"Jill, be rational, think of your parents." Leon said trying to take her hand again.

"I gave him my word and I owe him my life." She said moving away from Leon a little.

"Jill" Chris looked at her tenderly "I'll be happier and more peaceful if you listen to your friend and leave with them. You've helped me a lot, we are alive thanks to you. But now they need you."

"Chris, only one person is enough to help Keith, but two for the mission is a very small number."

"That's ok, Jill. If you gave him your word..." Leon approached her again "So I'll keep it for you. You help Keith and go back home and I will follow up with Chris. You know you can trust me."

"Yes, Jill. I agree with Leon. I demand that you come back with Keith. Stay calm, Leon will be a great partner."

Jill sighed discouraged. Those men could be more stubborn than her. This time she grabbed Leon's pulse gently. She should admit that she was amazed and very proud of his attitude, to see him willing to follow the mission with Chris for her."

"Leon..." she smiled at him.

"All this happened because of me. Let me fix things, Jill."

"I'm sorry, it was not your fault. I just said that because I was nervous. I know how some energy works, you were probably mesmerized. Maybe you looked into the eyes of any of them..."

"Yes, that was it!" Leon said serious.

"It doesn't matter now. Now we need to help him. But first, I want to thank you so much for everything, you are a great person and I feel honored to have you always near by."

"So you agree with our decision?" Chris asked.

Jill looked at Chris and smiled before looking back to Leon.

"I will be forever grateful for your noble attitude, Leon." Jill put her hands on his abdomen gently before looking him in the eyes" But... Forgive me." Jill pushed him backward.

Leon tried to grab her, but he overbalanced and fell down the bank. He rolled down the muddy bank before falling near Keith. Jill closed her eyes avoiding the disapproving look of Chris and preparing to face the consequences of her actions.

.

.

.

Lana entered the room carrying a tray with fruit juice and bread. As soon as she looked at Excella, she understood what she should do. She placed the tray on the bed and poured a glass of orange juice for the elegant woman on the bed of satin.

Excella looked out the window as she savored a piece of bread.

"It's already dusk, Lana?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How long have I been here?"

"For a few hours. Feel better?"

"I think so. I hate having a headache" Excella savored another piece of bread and looked Lana again. "Did the priest come?"

"No, ma'am."

"Damn it. Those guards will keep annoying me with that haunting story."

Lana looked at the ground and remained motionless.

"Cats, screaming, crying. They are crazy and think they are listening to haunt. They will still drive me mad too if that priest does not come soon."

Lana said nothing, just stared at the floor.

"Say something, you worthless. After all, it was you who killed that woman and now her soul wanders the cells, because of you."

"Forgive me, ma'am. I just followed orders."

"That's ok. Send another messenger to that stupid priest. Say we wait his visit soon, otherwise he will have to talk to Wesker when he returns."

"As you wish, ms." Lana said bowing deeply before Excella.

Lana knew she would be in trouble if Wesker didn't arrive soon.

.

.

.

_**A/N:** Hello guys!_  
_And now our mission is close to the end, things are getting more difficult to Chris and Jill._

_Did u guys expected Jill would fool Leon and Chris just to keep on the mission? :D_

_Hope u guys liked that._

_Have a great week :)_

_._

_**NerdGirl4Life****:** Helloo! Dont get worried. I'm not able to write so fast anymore now classes are back, but I'll try my best to update at least every week. Thanks for sticking with this my sweet ficfriend. Kisssssss!_

_**xjillvalentinex :** Yeah... These puzzles are getting strange lol. And more strange things will come soon. Lol. Thanks for always showing up dear! Hugs!_

_**Mister Valentine:** Heyyyyy Angeeeeeeeel!_

_Yeah, Jill is the leader because this part is about brain, puzzles... So she is the leader in this situations only. But in action parts, muscles are needed lol._

_Yeah, about Keith, I'm glad you liked it. This kindda story situated in this period of time doesnt give me freedom to write Keith with his slangs. Although i use contemporary language, some slangs that are Keith's main characteristics would sound very strange in here. So bear with me. LOL._

_About Leon, I know he is not the leader we know him about, but in here I think more about Leon from RE2 (dunno if you played it). Not the one from RE4 or 6, who was more experienced. In RE2 he was just a boy, brave, but a boy. So he would allow Chris to lead. But since RE1 Chris has a stronger personality, specially considering his experience in the army._

_I still don't know what you thought about Leon's attitude in this chapter now, but I hope u approve his honorable attitude =D._

_And about the end of chapter 16, it was supposed to be not so clear, I hope Leon's POV in this one helped you understand that =D_

_Kissss my LLGCCA :D_

_Bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_ssssss


End file.
